CrimZon Universe Season Guideline
by Unknown117
Summary: Episode guides of future CrimZon U chapters/episodes. Warning: if you do not wish to know what happens, then do not read it; but if you do, then go right ahead. Season's 1 and 2 episodes are already up.
1. Season 3 - Naruto Saga

CrimZon Universe Season 3 – Naruto Saga (Power Arc)

**Warning: this is just an outline for me to use on continuing my work in making new episodes while giving you - the readers - an insight on future episodes. If you do not want to learn about what happen next, then don't read it. If you do, then I hope you enjoy because it will take me a very long time to finish.**

**Warning: These episodes are subject to change if I so see fit, and if there are any corrections to add into the stories.**

**Episode 22 – Other World Crisis**

In other world, Goku and King kai await Neva to return back from her search of Ichigo's world, and while they waited they, they each discussed how they met Neva after the Other World tournament ended with a tie between Goku and Pikkon. Afterwards, Neva returns, but was making a fit about having to leave and come back so soon – she was unable to find the sayians responsible for the strange power reading. There, Neva left King Kai and Goku to get a bath, while king kai then explains further about the kaoticons to Goku just so to inform him – Goku reluctantly complied.

But in the black voids between galaxies, Thunderwing, after undergoing his hibernation to recover some of his strength, woke up and was enraged from recalling the outcome of his last battle with the saiyans, but unexplainably, a mysterious power was calling for him forth and with it, a gate opened up to transport him somewhere else.

King kai, after explaining a part of the kaoticon history to Goku, was about to let him go to do whatever he wanted, but the sudden large tear above other world caught all of their attention. Crashing to the planet of the kai's, Thunderwing then went on a rampage, but due to his weakened state, he reverted back his level 4 form. Many of the warriors on the planet immediately took action against the kaoticon's sudden attack, but were easily defeated – luckily no one died. Then, Pikkon entered the scene and did his best in stopping him; but like the rest he fell too, leaving Goku to contend with the monster.

**Episode 23 – The Saiyan Hero**

As Thunderwing defeated the dead heroes with ease, Goku finally enters the scene, and went toe to toe against him – sadly, as a super saiyan 2, Goku was unable to hurt the overwhelming kaoticon, learning first hand of what the demonic race really was. But to the saiyan's surprise, Thunderwing's energy signature matched that of what he sensed before, and King Kai thought the same, except that he had seen Thunderwing long ago – though he remarked that him used to be much stronger than he is now; to his exact specification, Thunderwing only had 1/32 of his original strength even in his level 4 form, and was the only other kaoticon to achieve the awaken state, level 5.

Angry to meet another saiyan, but curious by the ominous presence calling to him within the planet's core, Thunderwing planned on destroying other world once and for all; however, Neva then intervened by grabbing his attention for a short time, giving Goku enough time to gather his strength to ascend further beyond a Super Saiyan 2 – the fabled transformation, Super Saiyan 3.

Eclipsing Thunderwings power level – 348 billion – with his own power level – 500 billion – Goku defeats the kaoticon with a well-placed shot of his own version of a dragon fist straight through his midsection. Thunderwing then retreats back from the black portable, but sent an energy blast hurling towards Neva. Goku quickly saves her by pushing the attack back with his Kamehameha wave, sending the kaoticon upward back to the 'still open' tear in the sky, thus saving Other World from total annihilation.

Afterwards, King Kai told Goku that they were lucky to have fought an already weakened Thunderwing. And after the kaoticon was sent back to his original realm, he went back to hibernation once more, but couldn't help but wonder where the voice came from, and the unquestionable feeling of an even older evil dwelling within the planet he was just in.

**Episode 24 – Little more to know**

After leaving the world of the soul reapers, Erb's gang arrived at what appeared to be a forest in front of them and a tall cliff side behind. The time was night and Erb was still sleeping soundly over Trunk's shoulder. The group took it upon themselves to find a place to stay for the night. Later they took refuge within a cave and seeing from Erb's wristgate to show them having 4 days until the next jump, Trunks, Ash, Tifa, Lan, and Bulb, discuss more about themselves since they never had a chance to before. Ash, Lan, and Tifa already told most of their history to Trunks, but Bulb shed some light revolving around himself and from what he knew about Erb. Then Trunks told a bit more of his own, from the time he went to the past to rewrite history and to the point of defeating Cell.

Several hours passed, morning broke and Erb woke up from a strange dream he had, where he was in a black room instead of a white one, and looked into a mirror to see a threatening back side of a black and red fully armored figure with a lizard tail looking away, but quickly appear in front of Erb, scaring him half to death.

There, Erb ventured off with his sword in hand, and took a quick look around the new world they arrived to. His investigation however, he immediately sensed something was wrong but couldn't lay his finger on it.

**Episode 25 – An Abrupt Meet and Greet**

Coming at the edge of a crystal clear lake, he again detected the slight mysterious presence deep underground. Out of curiosity, Erb dived into the lake with just his shirt and pants, and swam as deep as he could until he again detected several other presences back up the surface; but upon his swim back up he gets swallowed by a large snake and was dragged down deeper along with another individual at his age.

Running out of air and feeling the dense water pressure bearing down on him as he lays trapped in the mouth of the snake blob, Erb quickly burst out but at the same time he spotted several similar looking figures exploding out of the blob's stomach area, and quickly disappear to leave with a single boy wearing a strange outfit.

Now, both almost about to drown, they swam up as quickly as possible, but couldn't help drink a little of the lake's water upon their trip up. Finally reaching the surface, Erb was stunned to find a battle taking place in front of him, and the people who were around were equally surprised to meet him – especially the blonde hair boy who immediately took him as an enemy. During their short meet and greet, Erb spotted two individuals, both cloaked in black, disappearing on the spot, along with another snake emerging out of the ground and swallowed a naked man as it burrowed its way back in the ground.

Unable to understand what had just happened, Erb was soon apprehended by the people who were with the blonde - out of suspicion that he could be connected to the man they called Kabuto. But to his luck, Lan and the others came after hearing explosions from afar, and their problems were settled – Erb and the others are just adventurers from somewhere far, far away; and there, they met their first natives, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and the residence of Hacho Village.

**Episode 26 - Land of the Shinobi's**

After explaining who and what they are – being simple adventures who are not from outer space – Erb, Ash, Tifa, Lan, Trunks, and Bulb traveled to a nearby village with Naruto and Sakura, along with a lady, Shiseru.

Their reason for going was to take in the scenery of their newest adventure and to find a place to stay in the nearby village for a while; however, secretly, Naruto and Sakura allowed them to tag along to keep an eye on them as ordered by their team captain. On their way, Erb forgotten about his suspicions regarding the "hole" they were just in – the large hole with the lake – kept it quiet until he felt it was time to tell them.

On their way, Erb's group spoke some of their background to Naruto and Sakura – lying about certain parts – which they soon hear the two teens talking about themselves being shinobi's – ninja's - and it was then that Lan used their information to explain about Erb's appearance being nothing more than a very good "disguise" and Bulb was their pet green toad; Sakura and Shiseru were reluctant to believe him, but gave in when Naruto idolized how perfectly detailed his disguise is – Erb and Bulb simply grunted in resentment to Lan's quick but ridiculous thinking. However, for reasons unknown, both Erb and Naruto felt groggy and bloated, as if they've eaten too much.

Arriving to a somewhat primitive community by another nearby lake, the new group arrives to Shiseru's house, yet they encountered five kids with a large man running away whom Shiseru was taking care of. Naruto and Sakura leaped in their path and stopped them, but were then passed after one of the kids kicked Naruto's "man-pride" into dust – Bulb and Ash laughed hysterically.

Erb and the rest didn't bother chasing the group since it wasn't their business and were about to head on their way to explore the town, until the adult and a little girl almost fell to their death. In an instant, Erb dashed to their rescue, beating Naruto's attempt by a mile, and caught them in midair within a deep trench. After rescuing them, Erb and the rest properly introduced themselves; the man name Dokku, thanked Erb for his bravery, but the young girl Miina was afraid of him as well to Naruto – not it wasn't by their appearance.

**Episode 27 – A bad premonition**

In the town mayor's office, Yamato and Sai learn from the mayor, Disonasu, regarding the legend circling around "the hole" they were just in – where Erb's group first teleported to.

Finding a motel to stay thanks to their lady friend, Shiseru, assisting them and receiving no fuss over Erb's disguise, the five saiyans and Bulb decided it was time for dinner, though sadly, they neither have nor know what the world's currency is, until Bulb remedied their issue suggesting they eat the senzu beans, cutting 2 beans up into 3 pieces each. The group ate bitterly on their meal, except for Erb, who was still full – no one else made much mind on it since they believed his strange behavior came as a result from eating the senzu bean right before they left Ichigo's world. But the one thing they really needed and agreed on, was a long, nice, hot bath.

Going to a public bathhouse for free and with no fuss – except that they had to go in with just a towel around their waist - Erb, Trunks, Ash, Lan, and Bulb then meet Naruto with Dokku – the large man from before – and the young boys; whereas Tifa was happy to encounter the girls from the group. Taking their bathes, the saiyan group heard each stories from their friends and Dokku took the time to thank Erb for saving them. Inevitably however, Ash and Bulb tried to take a peek at the girl's side; Lan immediately sent them flying out of the bathhouse with quick jabs – beating Erb to the punch. They sooner turn back, but it was there that Erb soon took notice of a scar on the back of Bulb's head – Bulb doesn't remember where he got it; he just knows that it's been a long time since.

Somewhere back in the hole, by a graveyard, the man name Kabuto was testing the effects of his talismans on his two resurrected corpses, Hidan and Deidara, while conversing with an unknown individual through a scroll. As he did however, he couldn't help but wonder his other experiment that was in Naruto's stomach was going to turn out, along with the strange red lizard man.

At night, in Erb's dream, he pictured himself in a completely black room, but was able to see himself being swallowed up by a pool of snakes, and later, leap out of the pool in a demonic and monstrous form, covered in black armor with red lining all over, and the same devilish smile and eyes which he had seen before, Thunderwing's. He soon woke up, but found himself in one piece, but for a split second he sees his hands emitting a faint black and red aura, making him stay up all night in fright of himself.

**Episode 28 – A Dark Ability Part 1**

In the next morning, Erb's gang took it upon themselves to separate into three groups to do a survey search; Tifa and Trunks stayed in the town along with Ash and Bulb who were more interested in taking pictures with their camera's – thanks to Bulb resources – but were mostly of pretty women. Lan and Erb however went back to the hole, where the red saiyan – who was still under the weather - discussed his uneasy thoughts from yesterday.

Through their unguided tour, Tifa and Trunks once again spot Naruto and his friends by the beach and decided to ask them about what this world was like – discretely though. The shinobi's didn't mind their company and were a bit intrigued themselves by both their strange, yet casual appearance, and the rest of their friends.

It was after they arrived back to Shiseru's place, that they sadly witnessed the young girl named Miina getting slapped for what appeared to be her yelling at Naruto to get out. Tifa took it upon herself to comfort the little girl.

Later, Trunks took part of another matter with Naruto by the front door who they meet Disonasu, and an old man who is said to be Miina's and Leo – her slightly older brother - grandfather. However, Miina felt something was wrong with him, and Trunks thought the same – he felt no life in him. Both of them alarmed the group that they were being played, and discovered the old man to be a reanimated corpse.

Kabuto then makes his entrance, and summoned the rest of his reanimated corpses to fight Trunks, Naruto and Sakura – Tifa stayed in the house to protect Shiseru, Dokku and the kids. Trunks found the reanimated corpses to be just as strong as the hollows but both he and Sakura held their ground; Naruto however was gradually feeling the effects of the water he had ingested from the lake taking over, leading him to scream out loud in agony. Finally, Miina ran to his side and kept yelling whatever inside him to get out and eventually it did, but slowly took form of what the people of this world to call, a tail beast form.

**Episode 29 – A Dark Ability Part 2**

Lan and Erb were investigating the hole for any clues of a secret, but even with Lan's advance radar, he could not find a single trace of anything that was odd. But after searching in vain, they soon detect a battle ensuing somewhere nearby, and went over to find the reanimated corpses of Hidan and Deidara fighting the militia forces of the Hacho Village they were staying in as well as Yamato and Sai; the two saiyans intervened, and were about to engage the enemy, however Erb suddenly came down with the same agonizing pain as Naruto.

Then out of nowhere, Erb transformed to Super Saiyan 2 but instead of producing gold aura, it was black and red; and instead of feeling pain coursing through him, he felt anger, and a deep desire to kill. Unable to contain his wrath, he vomits out the same black spew, and as it formed into a body a large black shockwave occured, forcing Lan to erect a barrier around him and their allies from the blast – Hidan and Deidara quickly flew away but just barely.

After the explosion, the entire black and red aura quickly escaped out of Erb's body, leaving him back to his original gold color, but entered into a physical being – the same armored fiend he had seen in his recent dream. And out of nowhere, the his armored-self attacks with a emotionless yet cold silence, mainly at himself and Lan, producing the same amount of power that Erb had before he blew a hole straight into Thunderwing's chest.

Back in town, the Nine-tailed beast attacked all present individuals, almost making Trunks to become a super saiyan; but in a nick of time several more shinobi's arrive - Team 7's original Captain, Kakashi, and teams Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai. For a short while, Mighty Guy and Rock Lee took care of the nine tail beast, but then Ash intervened as a Super Saiyan – whereas Bulb hid behind cover - and wanted to fight the beast on his own.

However, the longer he fought the nine-tail, the more painful the injuries he receives become and Trunks detects this – the beast produced a ki that was much different than their own, thus it was able to hurt a super saiyan. Trunks and Tifa assisted in taking care of Kabuto and the reanimated corpses with the rest of the shinobi's, but the two of them were soon drawn to a far off explosion.

**Episode 30 – A dark ability part 3**

With the Shinobi's taking care of Kabuto's group, Ash was on even ground with the nine tails, until it went after Naruto to absorb the rest of the nine-tail's chakra – energy – and grew in size that caused Ash to back away. As best he could, Ash held it trapped within his shredder sphere, hoping that he would be able to kill it quickly; still, the beast broke free with a tailed beast bomb that flew straight through a mountain and landed where the second battlefield took place.

As the destructive battle between the armored fiend, Lan and Erb continued, Hidan and Deidara made their escape in order to escape the monstrous battleground, whereas Yamato's group retreated as ordered by Lan. Both in super saiyan 2, Lan – power lvl 78 billion - and Erb – power lvl 91 billion – clashed with the armored fiend – power lvl 230 billion and still climbing- but were unable to harm it, nor subdue it – it overpowered them to the point of almost killing Lan. Thankfully Trunks came as an ultra super saiyan in an attempt intervene, but his involvement resulted in the fiend breaking his right arm with a simple twist of his arm. Enraged to see his friend hurt, Erb attacked alone with powerful kick that almost cracked the fiend's helmet and caused it retaliate with a beam blast from its mouth, knocking out Erb in the process.

The fiend then tried to finish him off, but Lan and Trunks then stood in its path, readying to take the next beam blast. Out of nowhere however, the fiend was hit by a black and purple blast – luckily, the saiyans were able to dodge the explosion in time. The outcome was the fiend being knocked out cold, leaving the saiyans skeptic as to where the blast flew from. But in a flash, two large snakes devour their red friend and the fiend from below them, and escapes back into the earth, evading their senses.

Within the town, Ash and Tifa tried to minimize the damage caused by the nine-tail's rampage with the help of the other shinobi's, but during the entire Naruto and Dokku were both devoured by another snake, as well as the nine tail after it shrunk back to its original form.

**Episode 31 – The saezuri**

Lan, Tifa, Trunks, and Ash recover from their confrontation, Bulb helped healed their injuries, and their new found allies investigate their target's – Kabuto's - intention. In the meanwhile, the shinobi's shared the information with them, for exchange of whatever was the fiend. Sadly, the four saiyans and their guide were in the dark; they could only speculate that Erb's dragon's powers had something to do with it. Still they held a discussion amongst themselves about the fiend's sudden appearance, how it was connected with Erb, why Kabuto took him away, and how the fiend could be beaten. But without anyone knowing, the kids decided to leave the house and return to the hole to get back Dokku, Naruto, and Erb.

Somewhere in an underground room, Naruto, Dokku and erb were held captive, but Erb was unconscious then, whereas the nine-tail fox tries to control Naruto while helps Naruto to resist. Dokku attempts succeeded in strengthening the seal around Naruto, but they were soon visited by Kabuto and his conspirator, the village mayor, Disonasu, who engineered the destruction of Mina's and Leo's home village in the hole. Soon after, Disonasu revealed the Saezuri, which was to activate the secret powers within the hole – unfortunately, he needed all 7 rods to activate it, and he only has two.

Kabuto then took brought out the unconscious armored fiend, implanting an even more powerful talisman – made by Orochimaru himself - inside it; the only problem left, was to awaken it. And he was able to, after transferring some of Erb's energy into the fiend, thus bringing it back to its feet, and accomplishes in controlling it – it is now under his control. It was then that he detected the children entering the hole, with the needed rods to activate the Saezuri.

Retrieving the rod and giving Dokku back to the kids; Disonasu activates the Saezuri, and the structure, Ama no Hoko rose up in the hole. The room which Naruto and Erb were in slowly closes in, but Naruto enters Sage Mode and escapes while carrying Erb out with him. The saiyans and the shinobi's soon enter the hole to stop Kabuto and Disonasu's plan, but are intercepted by Kabuto's forces, and then both the tail-beast and the armored fiend. In a nick of time though, Naruto enters the scene with Erb still asleep, which he then gave to his friends. The hole soon became a battleground, with Naruto fighting his clone, the Hidden leaf shinobi's against the reanimated corpses, and the Lan, Ash, and trunks fighting the armored fiend.

**Episode 32 – The Saezuri, unleashed.**

Deep in another one of his slumbering dreams, Erb found himself lying on top of water that was up to the back of his ears, he reminisce the short encounter he had with the armored fiend, and blamed himself for dragging his first set of friends into harm way because of his unknown abilities. However he then hears echoes of Dokku's lecture with Naruto, and found the courage to awaken himself again to only meet Tifa's and Bulb's face shortly after.

As the shinobi's handled with their enemy, outside of the hole, the three saiyans were doing their best in defeating the fiend, using a plan that Lan created. Though the fiend was weaker than it usually was, the three of them had to pull back.

Awakening from his slumber, Erb broke free of Kabuto's seal by transforming to a super saiyan 2, and with Tifa, they both charged to the battlefield. Throwing a Kamehameha wave at the fiend, Erb was able to buy them time to apologize to his friends, but they quickly accepted it and understood that it wasn't his fault. All five saiyans went to full power, and braced for the fiend's retaliation – where it too broke free of Kabuto's control.

On top of the towering structure, Naruto was at the end of his own battle, defeating his clone, but Disonasu activated the Saezuri, and where Naruto and his clone stood, the top seal crumbled away and the lake was drained of water, along with the clone. Naruto soon found Disonasu climbing the tower, and confronts him soon after, but the structure then comes to life, beaming a mix of red and light purple, and out from the top came a hydra-tailed version of the nine-tails. The new foe then attacked Disonasu, killing him, and overpowered Naruto. But in a last ditch effort to stop the clone, Naruto engulfs himself in the nine-tail's chakra, and transforms in a six-tailed state chakra cloak, hence continuing his battle. Seeing the nine-tails transform, Kabuto immediately retreats by Deidara's assiatance.

Dokku and Shiseru then decide to de-activate the saezuri, saying good bye to the children, and on their way they confessed their love with one another before portions of the ground start to sink, with Dokku keeping Shiseru from falling to her death.

**Episode 33 –** **The Power of the family**

Watching the sky above them to be covered in black thunder clouds, Erb's group fought the fiend, enacting Lan's plan in the process. Using Trunk's brute force, Ash's speed, and Tifa's devastating punches, they were able to make the fiend stammer for Erb to fire his Kamehameha wave, and Lan's megabuster at the same time. But their plans were stopped soon after the fiend grabs both of their attacks and barely threw them away, and charged at them. Lan was the first to get knocked down, and Erb was thrown away to later crash in a smoke cloud; but unconsciously, a new technique resurfaced from Erb's mind.

He skipped out, and was soon faced with a blast by the fiend; however out from the same cloud, the real Erb threw his dragon fist straight at the unsuspecting fiend. The Erb that was blown up after was an afterimage of the real one, and there Erb recalls Mirage Step, and called forth several more clones to tackle the confused fiend. In a series of successful simultaneous group punches, the fiend was almost beat, and then Erb recalls one more move by bringing his right leg, and kicks out his dragon kick, envelopes the fiend in a fiery blaze that stretched pass the horizon.

Back in the hole, as his chakra cloak soon morphs him into the seven-tail state Naruto was beginning to lose control of his powers. Yamato and Kakashi tried to settle him down, but it was Miina who soon got through to Naruto, who the later regained control of what he assumed to be a new form.

Acquiring new found powers, he instantly saved Shiseru from her death, allowing Dokku to deactivate the saezuri, and Naruto destroys his clone as the Ama no Hoko recedes back into the ground. However, even with kabuto now long gone and the Saezuri deactivated, the armored fiend was still at large, and still alive.

The fiend came out of the blast partially with a missing arm, but shot a blast from its other arm, forcing Erb to catch the blast and hold it back. Thankfully, in a last ditch effort, Trunks, Tifa, Lan and Ash helped fend the blast off, and together they were able to disperse the blast but were blown back in the process. The fiend prepares its second blast but was stopped by Naruto's rasenshuriken technique, and then restrained by several seals made by Yamato's and Shikamaru's techniques, giving Erb enough time to prepare his second Dragon Kick, and eventually destroys his fiend-self. But just before it disappears, in its dying breathe the fiend finally uttered words, thanking him for ending his suffering.

**Episode 34 – New Friends, new enemies**

Deactivating the Saezuri, defeating Naruto's clone, and annihilating the armored fiend, both the saiyans and the shinobi's earned their rest and use their time to celebrate with the kids, and in Dokku's and Shiseru's engagement party.

After their celebration was over with, by the next morning, with 2 full days left until the next jump, Erb's group were invited to visit the hidden leaf village for some of Ichiraku's famous ramen – they all complied unconditionally. Walking all together, the entire group travels back on foot, where the shinobi's already deemed them to be not human, but were not bothered by it; Erb's gang revealed a bit of the truth about themselves to their new comrades as a sign of good faith.

All the back to Yuuko's shop, the dimensional witch watched the saiyans travel to their second world until the armored fiend arose. Watanuki stood by her in high suspense of the whole ordeal. After the end of the battle, Yukko informed her assistant that the reason for the fiend's appearance was due to Erb's encounter with Ulquiorra – the vasto lorde's dark aura affected his own dormant, dark powers. She also informed that it wasn't the first time that the fiend appeared, and that the one they've just seen was just a poor imitation of the real version; still dwelling inside him.

Deeper in the shop, Watanuki and Yuuko arrive to a basement where a powerful shock caused much of the wall around them to crumble, but stayed intact. It was then that the two of them entered to meet a spikey black hair stranger carrying a large scythe; his name was Uther, another hybrid saiyan, but was revealed to be Erb's other half – his brother.

And back on Gaia – Lan's, Ash's, and Tifa's world – three unknown individuals laid waste to the guardians and the knights who protected Midgar, even defeating Gabriel to a mere inch of his life. Finding their target, Erb, nowhere on the planet, the mysterious trio left the world via a black portal, and traveled to the next world, the world of the soul reapers.

**Episode 35 –** **Advent Children**

Coming up to the hidden leaf village a day later, Erb and the others were excited to come across an actual ninja village, but were first brought to the village Hokage, Tsunade, where Bulb willingly leap towards her, but was stopped by Tifa. Receiving their thanks for their cooperation in foiling Disonasu's plan, and the saezuri, the group soon arrives to Ichiraku's, where they ate the famous ramen in pure bliss – their best meal yet. Receiving a full tour of the village by sakura and Naruto, their tour then ends by attending one last meal in a barbecue restaurant, where they met the rest of the young shinobi's from before.

Near midnight, the saiyans stood in a park where the rest of their new shinobi friends came by to say their farewells to them. Mighty Guy and Rock lee became quick friends with Ash, and Guy gave his green jumpsuit as a gift – Ash took it sobbingly. Naruto also gave Erb much needed advice in coping with whatever was inside of him, and that he should never give up hope in his goals. There, the wristgate comes to life, and takes them away to another world, leaving the world of the shinobi's behind.

On the world of the soul reapers however, the three mysterious figures arrive to an artificial desert inside a large cavity, where they encounter Kisuke Urahara alone. Not knowing where they came from or how they arrive to his basement, Kisuke fought the three invaders, believing them to be hostile. Releasing his Benihime, Kisuke held a short battle with them but discovered that they weren't serious in fighting, and that their main objective was to acquire Erb. Each fighter fought differently, a hand-to-hand fighter, a gunslinger, and a swordsman – their leader. The three of them retreated back into the black void, leaving Kisuke somewhat half-defeated – he lived with hardly any injuries, but was unable to harm them.

In Yuuko's shop, she says her farewells to Uther, who scares the hell out of Watanuki and everyone else in the shop, and left their world using another wristgate. He had the intention of finding Erb and when he does, he plans on killing him for his own personal reasons.


	2. Season 3 and a half - Uther Saga

CrimZon Universe Season 3.5 – Uther Saga

**Warning: this is just an outline for me to use on continuing my work in making new episodes while giving you - the readers - an insight on future episodes. If you do not want to learn about what happen next, then don't read it. If you do, then I hope you enjoy because it will take me a very long time to finish.**

**Warning: These episodes are subject to change if I so see fit, and if there are any corrections to add into the stories.**

**Another Warning: This season contains content from both the DC universe and the Marvel universe, just so that I can see how well it turns out. I may or may not leave it, but that is to be undetermined for now.**

**Episode 1 – A little girl and her Dragon**

The opening takes place in a random but artificial world called Warworld, where a little human-like girl, barely 8 years old, along with her 10 feet tall bronze dragon, were pitted against the most ferocious creatures ever known in the planet's famous coliseum. The battle shortly ended with the girl and her dragon partner departing the bloody arena riddled with corpses.

Stepping on new grounds, Uther – Erb's brother – exits out of the stargate, and find himself in the middle of a desert. He wore a long light black trench coat and with a scythe hanging down his back. Carefully surveying any life beyond the desert areas, he quickly detected a herd of giant sand worms stampeding towards him. In an instant, Uther was able to redirect their path from his cold threatening presence alone. Shortly after, he sensed a large population bundled up together, and quickly warps there, quickly arriving to a somewhat backwater city. He couldn't help but spot a large body above the entire planet – quickly understanding that he was actually on a moon.

The city was filled with thugs, pirates, and other low lives; Uther detected some of the thugs ganging up on a girl, and quickly and subtlety beat them down. The pretty young girl with brown long hair – human like in appearance - named Nala, was a local thug herself but thanked him annoyingly – saying she had things under control; but the reason for Uther's action was not out of the kindness of his heart, but to get information from her – forcing her to owe him a favor for his trouble. The girl reluctantly complied seeing as how he can handle himself and she get a free bodyguard; and so she walked with him answering his questions.

Landing to the planet from Warworld, the same little girl named Lolita – also with long brown hair and wearing simple rags - traveled out to explore the city in a playful manner. But with her, the humanoid dragon, Draco – her only companion - silently kept watch over her.

In a local alien diner, Nala was forced to treat Uther to a meal, in hopes of fulfilling his favors. She soon provided the name of the moon he was in to be Cain, and the large body in the sky was the main plane, Apokolips, where the gladiatorial games were being held. They were soon welcomed by one of Nala's friends, Ralph – a monkey boy - warning her about something but was abruptly interrupted by the same thugs from before, bringing with them a large purple humanoid alien, who towered Uther by 4 feet – a bar fight quickly ensued over Nala.

**Episode 2 – Uther, the merciless**

On Apokolips, and inside a throne room, the king of the entire planet Darkseid, discussed with his fearful advisors regarding Lolita's winning streak. Observing both her and Draco in the city telepathically, he wanted them both killed off soon in the next gladiator match – they were becoming too powerful and may threaten his rule; however, they needed someone strong enough, other than himself, to do that.

Back in the bar, the large alien thug was easily thrown out of the establishment by Uther in a bloody pulp – almost dead – instilling fear to everyone around, even Nala. Soon after however, the thug's boss soon arrived, trampling over his already beaten crew member, and challenged Uther thereafter. He was reluctant to fight anymore weaker life forms, but the sudden appearance of Lolita – alone – caught him slightly off-guard. The alien boss tried tackle her out of annoyance, but was swiftly swatted away by an invincible source as though he were a bug. After the ruffians ran away with their tails between their legs, the mysterious young girl smiled in pure ignorance as to what she just did and quickly began tugging onto Uther's coat, begging him to feed her food – she was starving and lost. In a brief moment however, Nala was silent and trembling from Lolita's presence.

Yet, briefly later, the little girl was stuffing herself silly, and the young lady quietly paid for her meals alongside Ralph, whereas Uther kept a close watch on her – curious as to what she did to the thug. But what else caught his interest was Nala's intense but sincere look towards her. The little girl continued to smile and started calling her, "big sister" – she reacted in anguish for some reason.

Out of nowhere though, Draco appeared, desperately searching for Lolita by smell alone, and found her. However after taking one glance towards the saiyan, Draco's dragon instincts kicked in, sensing another inside him, and forcing Uther to fight.

With only a power level of 650 million in base form, Uther held off Draco – without the use of his scythe. Their fight brought most of the building around them to crumble from the force of Draco's fists, creating a wide spread panic among the residence. Nala, trying to run away with Lolita to safety, lost her grip and saw her casually walks back to the battle hungry duo. As the battle was about to escalate, Lolita quickly stops Draco by scolding him and by calling him by his nickname, "D", while explaining the situation to him in a pouting but childish manner.

**Episode 3 – Apokolips**

As soon as Draco stops, Nala tries to snatch Lolita way, but was stopped by Ralph, telling her it wasn't time yet. After Lolita apologized to Uther for her partner's behavior, the two gladiators left. But up on Apokolips, Darkseid was ecstatic to find someone matching their battle skills, and began devising a plan to get him to fight for him – making good use in the darkness in his heart.

Returning back to the red hellish planet by shuttle, Lolita inquired Draco for his reasons in fighting Uther, but he didn't utter a single word, leaving her pouting to herself. But she looked back to the planet to wonder why the girl, Nala, seemed familiar to her.

Wandering through the city, Uther reflected back with his fight against the humanoid dragon, remarking its power was great but still lacking compared to his own. With Nala still wandering behind him – with ralph as well - he was soon offered a place to stay at her place. There, he learns from Ralph that Lolita was actually Nala's younger sister; Lolita was taken away from her family at a young age by Darkseid's minion due to her abilities as a powerful telekinesis since birth, and her parents died trying to rescue her. She too had psychic abilities, but nowhere as strong as her little sister and can never do much beside project images. Both ralph and Nala soon mention of Darkseid, the ruler of Apokolips, and a demigod – that peeked his interest.

Since then, both he and Nala tried to gather as much support a they can to form a rebel army against mogul's forces, freeing all those he had captured and to liberate their world – Nala was their leader. He had also mentions that both she and Draco are the coliseum's strongest gladiators – Draco being only second to Lolita. Tomorrow, during the gladiatorial battles, their war with Darkseid would start.

The next morning and alone, Uther was soon welcomed sent by Darkseid himself - inviting him to partake in the upcoming tournament. Intriguing Uther with the chance to fight Draco with no interruptions, the saiyan accepts, but by mere coincidence, Nala overheard their entire conversation. In anger, she lashed out of her new friend for betraying her trust. Darkseid quickly dispatches Nala, leaving her barely alive to hear Uther respond by hoping to relish the experience.

In bewilderment to finding out Lolita had a sister and that she was the rebel leader he had heard so much about, the god-like ruler took Nala as his prisoner in order to present her sister's death. And so they entered a shuttle that lead back to Apokolips, where Uther awaits for his challenge.

**Episode 4 – Uther vs. Draco**

On their way, Nala violently thrashes around in defiance, begging Uther not to kill Lolita. Uther responded in silence, and mediated - only caring about testing his strength after being trapped between dimensions for 14 years, within Erb's existence.

After taking a trip by space shuttle to the planetary body, and entering the coliseum, Uther faced off with 99 other individuals with varying high power levels, but he nevertheless defeats them all in his base state, and never once pulled out his scythe – thus entering the next round. In 8 other similar matches, Draco entered the next as well, along with Lolita, and 5 others. In the public main room where the public stands were, Darkseid had Nala chained down, allowing her to watch the spectacles unfold.

The next round was an 8 way free for all, with Uther, Draco, Lolita, and 5 others warriors – each having power levels above 100 million. As soon as the match began however, all five of them were killed off by Draco, allowing him the chance to fight Uther alone. Lolita stepped back to allow her partner the chance, setting herself in the stands – causing everyone to move away in fright. The only one who didn't was Ralph who she quickly recognizes and sat closer to – making him a little nervous as well. Their rebellion had to work but with Nala gone, Ralph was left in charge in the attack.

Uther finally brought out his scythe and performed inhuman agility with it, but was unable to cut through Draco's thick armor. Draco releases a third of his power to reach 40 billion, eventually forcing Uther to transform into a super saiyan, scaring even Darkseid – the rumors of the tyrannical space warlord, Freiza, being defeated by a golden warrior resurfaced amongst everyone else. The entire stadium shook from their presence.

**Episode 5 – Two dragons Collide**

During the fight, Uther performed many of Erb's current techniques, seeing how his dragon moves were having an effect on Draco's armor. As a result Draco let out his 100% power in an explosive manner, overwhelming Uther.

In a display of power, Draco aims a breathe blast upward to Uther – misses - but instead, obliterated one of the moons orbiting the planet, Cain, into dust. Lolita mentions to Ralph of having seen Draco go full power before when she first met him on a different planet and even pushed Darkseid back to the point of defeat until she somehow stopped Draco.

To Draco's shock however, Uther retaliates by ascending to a super saiyan 2. Upon their clash - demolishing everything around them, including parts of the coliseum - they quickly shift away from the arena after Uther was sent flying away and Draco went chasing after him.

At the same time, the rebellion started, taking place across Apokolips, forcing Darkseid to rally his army to counter attack. During the confusion, Nala somehow escapes, and meet up with Ralph, who was dragging Lolita behind him. Lolita recalls her nice "big sister" but was then given orders through a telepathic link by Darkseid to bring the both of them to him.

Nearby a refinery area, the hybrid super saiyan and the humanoid dragon fought to their hearts content, ignoring their surroundings and instead, obliterate anything that stood between them.

**Episode 6 – The Phoenix wrath**

Though the rebellion started out quickly, its end was met with a swift death; Darkseid's entire army subdued the rebels within the hour, and both Nala and Ralph were brought to Darkseid by Lolita. However, when he orders Lolita to kill them both on the spot, she refused; thus failing her master's test, leading him to carry out his initial goal – killing both her and Draco. Luckily, Lolita blocks his Omega beam with her psychic powers, but was too scared to fight back – his psychological influence kept her suppressed.

As though Darkseid was about to finish her off, Uther suddenly arrives in his base form – victorious - carrying Draco with him. As a god figure, and not wanting to waste his time in killing a little girl, Darkseid requests of him to kill Lolita, and to be his right hand man. Uther complies silently, and was about to kill Lolita, but quickly back stabs Darkseid by launching a ki blast at him instead.

Emerging unharmed, but was sent flying nonetheless, the demigod was about to unleash his wrath once more, until Draco emerged with a surprise attack and seriously injuring Darkseid with a weaker version of his breathe attack – only acting dead as instructed of Uther. Before, Draco and Uther made a truce with one another in killing Darkseid – Draco simply didn't like him, and the saiyan could tell that he was going to be stabbed in the back by him soon or later.

Now free once more, Nala dragged Lolita with her, along with Ralph, to make their escape with Uther's help, while Draco had his rematch with his former master. But in a raging fit, Darkseid sought out the opportunity to at least kill Lolita and aimed another Omega beam to the unsuspecting girl. Uther spotted the attack and tried to deflect it but the beam traversed its way around him, and almost hit Lolita. In a last ditch effort however, Nala wrapped herself around her little sister, and the beam hit her instead; but this allowed her to confess the truth to Lolita through her psychic vision and called her by her real name, Jean.

But in an act of despair and hatred, upon regaining her youngest memories and watching her only sister die, Lolita transformed into what Darkseid could describe as the Phoenix force from just her fiery appearance alone. In a short second, she brings the demigod to his knees with her new found psychic powers, bringing herself closer and closer to killing him, until Uther intervened.

**Episode 7 – Total and Utter Dominance**

As Ralph was brewing over Nala's death, and Draco was recuperating, the hybrid saiyan, Uther, approached the Phoenix, who in return attempts in pushing him back. But he effortlessly marches his way towards her by pouring out all of his energy into her direction, eventually standing in front of her and soon after kneels to her side to engulf both himself and the girl into an eerie outward flood of black and red aura.

The outward flow forced Draco to bring Ralph and the now dead Nala out of range, and Darkseid did the same. In the mist of the aftermath, neither Uther nor Lolita were in any way injured, but the young girl was settled down, yet frightened beyond belief to the point of wetting herself with terrified eyes towards the young man. Darkseid commented the reason for her sudden obedient behavior was that of total and utter fear of Uther's great and dark powers, which he too sensed within the black and red flow – bringing him to almost utter the word god to someone other than himself.

Though Uther was terrifying to Lolita, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, understanding his pain, and cried for her sister, for herself, and for him. He responded in silence, but with compassion. In a flash, Uther picks Lolita up and warps to Draco side, handing her over, and requesting him to head to the moon. In a swift motion, Uther warps again to Darkseid, wanting to have a chance to fight against a demigod – his real reason for accepting his initial proposal. The saiyan remarks of his goal to him, saying wanted to kill two particular people, but that he would make Darkseid an exception due to his infamous reputation.

Their battle begins, starting off in the demigod's favor with his almost invulnerable body and equal strength to the saiyan's own. But though he was unable to cut the demigod, Uther instead took advantage of his opponent's invulnerability by sending him flying everywhere with the use of his scythe as a staff, and in his super saiyan 2 state he dominated their duel in both power and speed. The demigod used many of his abilities and psychic powers, but none of them had an effect on Uther – even placing him within a dimensional illusion did little good; the saiyan faced stronger ones.

**Episode 8 – Two People to Kill**

Their battle reached its climax in a power struggle between Darkseid's omega beam and Uther's personal technique, Heaven Shocker – producing an ongoing black and red blast after swinging the energy out with his Scythe. The struggle ended in Uther's win, later showing him walking over to darkseid to hear him say that he would be a worthy successor to his throne. The hybrid saiyan mercilessly decapitates his head off.

Watching apokolips burn even brighter than ever from the many refineries destroyed, many of the residence on the moon, along with Draco, Ralph, and Lolita, quietly spot a golden light traveling towards them, and discover uther, with Darkseid's head in his grip. Tossing the dead ruler towards their feet, Uther turns around to make his exit, but Ralph stops him by giving him his gratitude in avenging Nala. Sadly, the saiyan replied threateningly, with little words – he only wanted to test his strength, their lively hood didn't matter to them, nor do their lives bring him a hint of sorrow.

He accomplishes in receiving the people's fear after his savage display in tossing darkseid's head, all except Draco and Lolita. Ralph nevertheless says his thanks but asked him one favor – to take Lolita with him – the safest place she should be now is with him due to her phoenix powers. Seeing no point in caring though, Lolita voluntarily but depressingly went along since she had nowhere else to go, as well as Draco who wanted nothing more but to protect his little partner – though all he made were growling noises.

And to his convenience, his wristgate activates, opening another stargate in front of him. From there, Uther's group – consisting of a phoenix user, a humanoid dragon, and a hybrid saiyan, ventured through to the next world, leaving behind the legend of Darkseid's demise to resonate across the stars.


	3. Season 4 - One Piece Saga

CrimZon Universe Season 4 – One Piece Saga (Fishman island Arc)

**Warning: this is just an outline for me to use on continuing my work in making new episodes while giving you - the readers - an insight on future episodes. If you do not want to learn about what happen next, then don't read it. If you do, then I hope you enjoy because it will take me a very long time to finish.**

**Warning: These episodes are subject to change if I so see fit, and if there are any corrections to add into the stories.**

**Episode 36 – The World of Dreams and Adventure**

In the midst of all the chaos in a strange new world, Erb found himself in the middle of a riot, one side having a bone to pick with him and his new friend, and another trying to kill the target he was trying to protect. Confused and utterly dumbfounded by his predicament, he struggled to recall how all of this happened, and where his friends could possibly be now.

Flashing back to a couple of hours ago, Erb, Lan, Ash, Trunks, Tifa, and Bulb arrive to a new world, discovering they were in a castle made of mostly coral and stone, along with the site of the sea displayed before them like an aquarium – though in their position they were in the fishes place; snow globe scenario. After learning from the wristgate of having only 2 and a half days until the next jump, in a bizarre twist, they quickly encounter solider who appear to be half fish and half man, but made their escape quickly. Sadly, Erb, along with Bulb on his shoulder, diverged from the group by accident, thinking they were following him.

The four remaining saiyans discover Erb and Bulb missing – especially Bulb – but were not worried except for the soldiers who will meet him. Upon their stealth survey of their underwater castle, they soon found a group of regular looking humans – minus a talking and fashionable skeleton figure, a mermaid and a starfish - surrounded by merman soldiers, and a larger one with a fish tail instead of legs. But unfortunately for them, after Ash set his eyes on the attractive young damsels in distress with long flowing orange hair and another with green short hair, he dashes in to their rescue, thus blowing their cover.

Alone, and somewhat hungry, the scent of food drew Erb to a large battle-scarred metal door, which was open, and curiously entered in believing it to be a kitchen – Bulb obviously knew it wasn't a kitchen out of common sense, but he too was curious. But to both of their surprise they encounter a young man in the dark who was also drawn by the scent of food, but the lights quickly turned on and the three of them were shocked by the sudden appearance of a large mermaid with long pink hair, timidly questioning them, and that they were walking on top of her the entire time – Bulb faint from her dazzling beauty.

**Episode 37 – Cry baby**

Far from where Erb's group were, within a wrecked yet functional sea ship with a jolly roger mark on it, and the name, "the flying Dutchman" on it, a fishman pirate named Captain Vander Deckon the 9th, was rampaging about from the lack of responses from his supposed love, and using his devil fruit powers he grabs a large axe, throws it and aims it to where his love is residing.

With a crying large mermaid princess wailing in front of him, Erb was becoming quite nervous as he attempts in calming her down, whereas his new companion, was becoming irritated – Bulb was still unconscious. But swinging towards them, an axe almost made its way to the mermaid's chest, until the young man instantly catches it and Erb warps to his side to kick the axe aside, saving their mermaid from certain doom. In a matter of seconds however, the room was quickly barged in by fishman soldiers, worrying over what the commotion was about. Luckily for the three individuals – including the love-struck Bulb – the mermaid known as Princess Shirohoshi, kept them behind her, away from anyone's view, and quickly ordered them away.

After the soldiers left, Shirohoshi apologized to both Erb and the young man, who introduced himself to be Monkey D. Luffy, and explained her circumstances concerning the axe and the man trying to kill her. While doing so, Luffy immediately started devouring a large plate of meat in a disgusting and frightful manner. It was there however, that he finally noticed Erb being a red talking lizard man in pure bewilderment, and Erb exaggeratingly smacks his head from his equally exaggerating insult; there, he frighteningly witnessed his head flung away and swing back and hastily learned of his abilities being that of a rubber man. Erb also finds out that Luffy is a captain of a pirate crew called the Straw Hats, so thinking like Lan, he made the lie of being a captain himself – for appearance sake - calling his crew the Crimson Pirates.

After their brief and somewhat rude introduction, Shirohoshi made the mistake of poking Luffy's cheek while eating, earning a scolding from him; this in return, earned him a scolding from Erb. In a random twist however, Luffy offers her a chance to leave the castle – to go for a walk.

In a short amount of time, Lan's group, along with four members of Luffy's crew, somehow found themselves to be hostage takers – taking both the King of Fishman island – King Neptune - captive and his fellows soldiers and advisors; with little effort. The saiyan quickly learned the name of the four pirates, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Brook, along with their two guests, Keimi, a mermaid, and Pappug, a talking Starfish; though finding out the skeleton to be an actual living person almost frightened Ash to death – fear of ghosts. But upon confessing his love to Nami and Keimi, his fears quickly faded away, until Nami and Kiemi – he wasn't their type - immediately refused to date him with a blunt and emotionless response. The shock from her quick response caused Ash to fly backwards across the room and hit the wall. Brook tried to ask Tifa for her panties, and earned a punch instead – sending him flying to the opposite side of the room.

**Episode 38 – Negotiations Gone Wrong**

Somewhere on another part of fishman island, in the fishman district, Vander Deckon meets Hordy Jones in signing an alliance together to over throw king Neptune, and in an act of good faith, Deckon offered Hordy a monument for the occasion – a very large well-crafted statue depicting some sort of ancient monster which he found somewhere near an dormant underwater volcano.

Back in Ryuuguu Palace, with Ash sobbing in a corner alongside Brook, the rest of the straw hat pirates conversed with Lan's crew, figuring out how to diffuse the situation. That is, until they received a call from Fukaboshi – One of the three prince of Fishman Island – to enter the palace. Zoro attempts to negotiate, but Lan offered his assistance from his various experiences, deriving from crime movies and tv shows - they both made things worse. However, they were soon given a message to pass on to Luffy by a fishman known as Jinbe about not fighting Hordy and to meet him in the sea forest.

Elsewhere in the palace, Luffy inquired Shirohoshi on where she wanted to go, and she wanted to go to the sea forest. Erb wanted to tag along with them - while carrying the dazed Bulb - believing that wherever the pirate was going to take a delicate girl like her, meant bad news – finding his friends became his second priority now.

From within the room, and even in the main floor, everyone soon heard the sound of weapons clashing against Shirohoshi's door, and King Neptune begged the straw hats and the Crimson's to see her daughter's safety. Ash and Brook instantly took the request, with perverted intentions, while bringing the minster of the right – a tied up seahorse man – with them. Quickly approaching Shirohoshi's room, they soon discover human pirates were being thrown against the steel door, and shortly after, Luffy and Erb rode out on top of a large shark named Megalo, unknowingly with Shirohoshi inside its mouth.

**Episode 39 – From bad to worse**

Watching Erb and Luffy ride off, Brook and the seahorse man were too late in stopping either of them from going. But to their wonder, Ash was nowhere to be found, and the human pirates who were brutally sent here began attacking them. Brook and the seahorse man ran back to warn every one of Shirohoshi's and Ash's disappearance.

Wearing only a large enough bubble to encase his upper body, Erb desperately hangs on to the shark as they enter the sea, then into an oversize tube, and finally to a new location with air. Discovering a town of fish people, Erb quietly observes the scenery with his new friends; that is, until he walked over to Megalo's tail to discover Ash unconsciously hanging onto a fin. Just before they left, Ash quickly leaped towards the shark's tail with the logic of having scent beauty within the shark's mouth. Trying to wake both Ash and Bulb, he and Luffy hear Shirohoshi wanting to visit the sea forest to see her mother's grave. But in a few short minutes after escaping the palace, they soon witnessed several large sea kings – monster fishes – heading towards the palace entrance.

Back at the palace, the pirates and the saiyans effortlessly but unintentionally subdued the wounded human pirates – any information they could get out of them had to wait now. Brook had also mentioned that he saw a Red lizard man with Luffy that left Lan and the others believing Erb is with him, along with Ash somehow – the cyborg saiyan confirms it from monitoring his visor. After a few passing arguments and theories were settled, they were soon met with rogue fishman who came to take over the palace, with Vander and Hordy leading the charge – mainly just Hordy Jones; Vander was more interested in making Shirohoshi his wife.

Although, after learning of the princess disappearance, Vander quickly flew towards her whereabouts by a flying coral after using his powers on it. King Neptune begged the saiyans and the pirates to save his daughter, and out of haste, Trunks followed Vander alone, leaving the rest to handle Hordy's men.

But back in the fishman district, the contents inside the statue given by Vander Deckon reacts to the sudden large power level emitting somewhere on the island, and bursting out, five kaoticons – each level 4's – awaken from their deep slumber; their names were Onslaught, Blastoff, Vortex, Brawl, and Swindle. Sensing at least 5 high power levels somewhat scattered, the kaoticons flew towards them down.

**Episode 40 – The Fishman Pirates**

Hordy's men were unable to stop Trunks from leaving the palace but quickly set their eyes back on their prize - seizing the palace. In a show of strength, with a single grip, Hordy crushed a part of the palace wall to allow the sea water to enter, and began attacking the now disabled army alone. Zoro quickly intervenes with a one-sword slash, but Hordy blocks it by using one of his men as a meat shield. Lan, Brook, and Usopp began untying the soldiers but noticed Tifa and Nami wasn't with them – along with the green hair mermaid girl, Keimi and the starfish. With the increasing water level, Zoro freed the rest of the fish men and the king, and earned a helping hand from Lan against Hordy and his men – their battle swiftly shifts to an underwater battle.

Outside of the palace, Erb accomplishes in waking up Bulb and Ash –introducing themselves to Luffy soon after – and encounter two other members of his crew, Sanji and Chopper and a friend of his, Hachi – an octopus-like fishman. Finding them surrounded by fishman citizens, Luffy, Erb, Ash, and Bulb jump down, but as soon as they did, Megalo was unable to hold Shirohoshi in, thus spitting her out for everyone to see in pure shock. Chopper and Bulb tried to stop Sanji and Ash from looking for their own safety, but the two perverts quickly gazed upon her regardless, instantly feel in love and coincidentally became stone from the mermaid princess's absolute beauty.

In the confusion among Erb's group, the pedestrians ambushed them and were successful in tying them all up – thus the flashback sort of ends. Soon after though, Vander Deckon arrives by flying coral, proposing to Shirohoshi in her hand in marriage – she nervously but honestly refused, saying he wasn't her type. Depressed, he attempts to kill her, but Trunks quickly swoops in to destroy his flying coral, and in an instant, a tied-up Luffy leaps up to Vander and delivers a jet hammer strike on him, sending him straight to the ground head first.

With Vander temporarily down, Trunks quickly unties everyone, and they all fled the scene towards the sea forest – Shirohoshi and everyone rode on Megalo's back, while Trunks and Erb flew behind them. But to their shock, 2 kaoticons - Onslaught and Brawl - suddenly stop their track, forcing Erb and Trunks to keep them busy. And to their dismay, both fighters sensed 3 more kaoticons heading where the palace is, worrying over Lan and Tifa's safety.

And to make things worse when Vander quickly awakens after receiving heavy damage and summoned his crew mate, Wadatsu – a giant who emerged out of nowhere – to attack the fleeing group. Luffy pushes Wadastu's back after breaking one of his teeth and were allowed to escape, with Erb and Trunks hanging back.

**Episode 41 – The Castle Falls**

Bypassing the rogue pirates, Keimi and Tifa swam towards the exit, with Nami hanging onto Keimi. The female pirate had asked Keimi to take her to the sea forest to talk with Jinbe after learning of his involvement with Arlong's group – a fishman pirate who ruined her life. Tifa tagged with them after Lan had told her to go with her after noticing her disheartened behavior when Hordy shared his speech. With Tifa's strength and given a breathing bubble, she was able to keep up with Keimi's swimming speed.

In Ryuuguu palace, Zoro single-handily defeats Hordy in the underwater duel, whereas Lan took care of most of his men – seeing as how the swordsman had things handled. In retaliation, the rest of the fishman pirates ate a mysterious steroid pill, but to worsen Lan's dilemma, the rest of the kaoticons, Swindle, Blastoff, and Vortex barged in, fighting Lan who in turn became a super saiyan 2. However, Blastoff decided to go after the other power level moving away - Tifa.

Zoro's and Lan's efforts paid off however, allowing King Neptune to perform a technique that broken their enemies defenses and allow his men to escape. Sadly, the king, was caught by Hordy, who also ate the steroid pill. With the king, Usopp and Brook – both wearing breathing bubbles - were captured along with an incapacitated Zoro. Lan tried to fight off the 2 kaoticons, but like Zoro, he eventually lost air, and was blasted away by Swindle and Vortex, leaving nothing behind. However, this leads the rest of the fishman and Hordy to worry over their new enemy now.

Erb and Trunks, unable to fight Onslaught and Brawl at full strength due to the pedestrians around them, and with Vander Deckon still out for blood. Using his wits, Erb performed mirage step, creating clones to rush the two kaoticons thus slowing them down – he succeeds, and made their getaway on foot.

Losing interest on them, Onslaught - their leader – receives a psychic message from Vortex, regarding an interesting development back in the palace, and to ask them to come back.

**Episode 42 – Slumbering Monsters**

Luffy, Hachi, Chopper, Bulb and Shirohoshi –along with the two perverted imps – made their way to the sea forest, where they again encounter one of Luffy's crew member, Franky – a large cyborg man - and another fishman, Jinbe. However, to Jinbe's shock, he discovers Shirohoshi with his group, along with a badly wounded Hachi. To further his surprise, Erb and Trunks roughly made their entrance – accomplishing their regroup. Amidst the misunderstanding chaos, Sanji and Ash both awoke, and began reciting poetic lines to Shirohoshi – and eventually arguing with one another over her heart. One more fishman soon came, named Den – Franky's acquaintance.

After a few minutes, Shirohoshi went to her mother's grave, and Erb explained their situation with Luffy's group about the kaoticons, wondering where they came from. Hachi offered his thoughts, remembering a statue that Vander gave to Hordy, which resembled the kaoticons – though he also added the size difference, but Erb and the others at least knew where they were all this time. However, another problem arose as the two saiyans sense Tifa approaching them, with an unwanted guest.

Traveling on a current towards the sea forest, Nami, Keimi and Tifa were making their way uninterrupted, but caught sight of the kaoticon known as Blastoff gaining on them. Unable to put distance between them, Tifa hanged back to confront him, but was saved the trouble after Erb and Trunks intervened, forcing Blastoff to retreat. From there, Nami and Tifa reported the palace being taken over by fishman pirates, and the rest of their friends captured. Erb can also sense the rest of the kaoticons to be there now and almost lost hope for Lan's survival due to his absence. But his worries soon changed, and from there, Jinbe professed to Luffy and his friends of the danger they were in because of his past life as part of the Sun pirates, and how it all began 11 years ago.

**Episode 43 – The Combaticons**

Inside, somewhere secret in the palace, Pappug - the starfish - helped the injured Lan escape from his demise by the hands of the kaoticons, just before he was about to be blasted; and were now formulating a counter attack on their part, while trying to figure out how to rescue Zoro, Usopp, Brook, and the king. Regrouping together, Onslaught, Swindle, Vortex, Blastoff and Brawl meet with an injured Hordy and his subordinates, learning of the drug they were using to be the same drugs they were supposed to use for testing before crash landing onto this world.

The drugs they used however, didn't work on them – as a matter of fact it shouldn't work on any of kaoticon for its sole purpose was to boost their meals for the non-level 4's to eat – but seeing it work now, they needed to know more; what the side effects were. In the end, they formed an alliance with Hordy's gang, with the goal of resuming their mission, and deliver the rest of the drugs back to their master. They also called themselves, the combaticons.

Discussing from whence the famous fishman pirate, Tiger, formed the sun pirates, and when it disbanded, along with one of Jinbe's old crew mate destroying Nami's life, and Shirohoshi's mother, Queen Otohime, assassinated by a human; everything that caused the sudden rebellion now, were revealed to everyone, leading forgiveness amongst the group and reconciliation with everything that happened so far. Most of the not so tough characters shed tears of sympathy, but to Tifa's shock, she noticed Ash wasn;t crying, and instead, found him sweating nervously as though he had seen a ghost – Ash replies cheerfully however, covering his act in the process. Now that was settled, they soon discover a live broadcast of Hordy, announcing the execution time of King Neptune.

**Episode 44 – Revolution**

After hearing Hordy's announcement, Shirohoshi and Luffy were about to run off to face Hordy and his army of fishman rebels, but Jinbe stops them. Sadly, Luffy didn't agree; saving his crew came first, and Jinbe wasn't going to let him go out without a fight. Attacking first, Jinbe's cut off Luffy's flee, and was given back a counter, leading to the inevitable fight, until the last member of Luffy's crew, Robin, appeared before them. Sanji leaps in o save her, but to everyone's surprise, she was simply a clone, causing Sanji to receive Luffy's and Jinbe's punch, and they received each other's – their scuffle quickly ends.

In Ryuuguu palace, Hordy consorts with Onslaught with their plans as of now, while Zoro and the others discover Brook's astral ability and devise their escape plan. Elsewhere, Pappug was on recon stroll in the area, and in the meantime Lan was recuperating from his injuries. Sadly, to Pappug's fright, he encounters Brook's astral form, and ran for his life – not knowing it was Brook.

All across Fishman Island, the rest of Hordy's gang terrorized the streets, the Prince's formulate their on rescue plans, and the king's royal army desperately tries to fight back. However, all of Hordy's men gathered against the royal army, and after eating one too many energy steroids, he undergoes a painful transformation.

Meanwhile, Vander Deckon was sobbing over Shiohoshi's refusal to marry him, leading the sadden fishman to enact his vengeance by using his devil fruits powers – the Mark Mark fruit – to move the gigantic ship, Noah, to crush her to death.

**Episode 45 – The hard Truth, but a Soft Heart**

The next morning,in Gyoncorde Plaza, all of Fishman Island's residence gathered to witness history being made; and in the plaza, a new and stronger Hordy takes the stage with his lieutenants, and alongside his five kaoticon allies. Prince Fukaboshi, Prince Manboshi, and Prince Ryuuboshi, along with their pet eel, arrive to the plaza to foil Hordy's plot, but Onslaught orders Brawl to fight them, and he did – perfectly; though he didn't kill them.

Entering the main island area, Shirohoshi and Jinbe rode on Megalo's back, but were quickly caught after being fooled by a dummy version of her father, and were taken to the plaza in front of Hordy, where they finally reunite with their defeated family members. It was then, that Hordy was questioned by Fukaboshi concerning what motivates him into doing any of this. He simply responds with no reason what so ever, giving Fukaboshi an idea of what this was all about – a religious crusade against humans. Hordy was the result of fishman's negativity made by Humans and towards Humans, and wanted to wage a war where fishman will be considered higher beings from now on. He also reveals the true killer of Queen Otohime was him, not a human – her goal in human and fishman coexistence was ruining his future plans. However, to everyone's surprise and respect, Shirohoshi already knew from Megalo back then and held it in as requested of her mother, who also knew that Hordy shot her.

Laughing at her with the up most disrespect, Hordy begins hurting her father and brothers, and all of the fishman men and women, pleaded out for the Straw hats to help them, despite having treated them as criminals first, and Shirohoshi cried out for both Luffy and Erb to save them all.

Just before Hordy was about to kill Neptune, Luffy and Erb leap out from Megalo's mouth, sending him straight into a cliff side. After that, Nami emerged from hiding using her Mirage Tempo with a letter by the Tenryuubito, and Robin used her powers to free the royal family. Then, falling from the sky, luffy's ship, the Thousand Sunny, blasted a part of the plaza with its Gaon cannon and Neptune's pet whale took the royal family to safety. Swindle and Vortex tried to stop them, but they were soon blasted out of the sky and crashed back down.

After landing, Luffy's entire Crew, and Erb's friends, emerged out of the Sunny and confronted Hordy, his 100,000 followers behind him, and the five kaoticons – just the 15 of them.

**Episode 45 – We've Been Waiting**

A few hours ago, Jinbe planned out how Luffy and his friends were to make their entrance. First, they would let Shirohoshi and Jinbe get captured, and when all of the people call out their names, both the Straw Hat's and the "Crimson" Pirates – Erb's group – will enter. Before that they had to rescue their friends, but to their surprise, Lan coincidentally arrived to their location by swimming in the same river current which Kiemi rode on, dragging Zoro, Brook, Usopp, and Pappug with him, using a breathe bubble to breathe as well. When Pappug was running away from Brook's ghost form, Lan quickly arrive to his side, learned of Brook's attempts, helped him, freed the others, and traveled towards where the rest of their friends were via visor.

Back to the present, Hordy orders his forces to attack Luffy and Erb, but Luffy quickly disposes half of his forces with the use of his Conquerors Haki – Erb was immediately impressed. Onslaught, Blastoff, Vortex, Swindle, and Brawl soon entered the fray, but were intercepted by Erb, Lan, Tifa, Ash, and Trunks, each transforming into Super Saiyans, and earning some of the straw hats sparkling approval. Each of the straw hat members did what they can against the rest of the fishman pirates. Soon after, the introduction of Franky's inventions, unit 4 and 5, alongside Bulb driving on his fenrir – whipping at his opponents - and Luffy's pet giant squid, Surume, came in to help. – Usopp, Chopper, Luffy, and Brook were the only ones excited over the new vehicles.

Within the plaza, and a little ways outside, Onslaught fought Erb, Blastoff fought Ash, Vortex fought Tifa, Swindle fought Lan, and Brawl fought Trunks – each kaoticons had a power level of at most 30 billion.

**Episode 46 – All Out Assault part 1**

As the battle rages on, Hordy's lieutenants decide to participate in the all-out war against the human pirates. After both units 4 and 5 – Black Rhino and Brachio Tank – fell into a pit trap, Franky docks the two of them together to form general Franky. As time progresses, each of the star Hat members displayed the result of their training for the past two years with flying colors, even impressing Erb's friends while they were in battle. Luffy made his way to Hordy, with Sanji and Zoro covering his back, and finally went one on one with him.

In the meantime however, King Neptune and his son's witness Noah – an ancient ship left behind in the lost ages - was slowly making its way to the island – with Vander Deckon's crew on it.

Outside of the plaza, Trunks and Brawl were evenly matched in all terms; even in his Ultra State, he was fast enough to keep up with Brawl, and deal equal damage. After a power struggle between his super buster cannon and Vrawl's megasmasher, he pushes it back and blew him back to the plaza.

At the same time, somewhere near the district area, Tifa with only a power level of 15 billion, faced Vortex and was having a hard time, till Swindle was sent crashing towards Vortex, and with Lan standing before them for their rematch for back in the palace. In his super saiyan 2 – becoming stronger than both kaoticon's combined – any restrictions he had before were no longer applied, allowing him to hold his own against the monsters. Though it appeared as though it was a 2 on 1 scenario, Lan simply set Vortex up for Tifa to throw her Final Heaven strike, and shortly later, Lan sent Swindle plummeting with his Megabuster move – the two survived with their regeneration ability and retreated back to their fellow combaticons.

**Episode 47 – All Out Assault part 2**

Inside the plaza, Blastoff and Ash fought one another with their bare fists – legs – but Ash was soon overwhelmed after taking his megasmasher head on. On the verge of defeat however, Ash quickly performed the same technique he used back in the world of the soul reapers, giving him an edge against the level 4, and finally got a name for it – Sol Step; gathering his aura and coating his leg with super condensed and vibrating energy molecules, forming a high frequency blade all over his leg, sharp enough to penetrate and destroy a chunk of blastoff's armor like butter, and hence, making him retreat.

Up above the plaza, Onslaught was losing against Super Saiyan 2 Erb, and seeing his other combaticons defeated and regrouping, he soon joins them. Erb, Tifa, Lan, Trunks, and Ash regrouped as well, watching the five battered kaoticons panting from their loses. However, they soon showed their true color by using their unique ability they only had, to combine with one another into a single, powerful and colossal monster, frightening everyone with a shockwave roar, calling himself Bruticus. Hordy witnessed their transformation in utter glee, and began ordering him to destroy everything. Sadly, Bruticus – power level 150 billion - went on a rampage, but did as he said – only that Hordy was the first to go, by fist swipe – he was now incapacitated – and proclaimed his allegiance to be for his one and only master, a powerful and ancient kaoticon name Megatron.

But the sight of Noah immediately grabbed everyone's eyes, and spelled doom for their island if the bubbled around the entire island pops. Vander Deckon makes his appearance as well, and with him, Shirohoshi drew the ship away by swimming out of the bubble and upwards – away from everyone else. Bruticus was intrigued by the notion of the entire island being destroyed and tried to stop the mermaid princess – obliterating the island himself would have been too quick and dull for him. Firing a megasmasher straight at her, Ash and Trunks dove in its path, and took the blast – they were out now.

**Episode 48 – Save Fishman Island**

With Ash and Trunks down and Tifa attending to them with Bulb, Erb and Lan did their best against Bruticus and making him chase them into an open area; and though Hordy was no longer able-bodied to fight, his lieutenants were still willing to fight.

Wadatsumi, after falling from Noah, was given an energy steroid by Zeo, but was soon faced with both Jinbe and Sanji. Hyouzou – completely doped in the drug – becomes like Hordy and mercilessly attacks his own men and Robing, until Zoro became his new target. Ikaros and Zeo, attempt to attack Nami together, but Brook and Franky intervened – now it was Brook against Zeo, and Franky against Ikaros. Following them, Usopp and Chopper switch opponents, and now it was Usopp and Daruma, and Chopper versus Dosun.

Luffy – with some help from Sanji – reached Shirohoshi's side and stayed with her to block Vander's ruthless attacks.

With Bruticus still running amok, Lan and Erb hopelessly keep him busy while the mermaid princess tries to bring Noah far enough away, but were quickly forgotten from a simple leap pass the bubble. Lan struggled to block his path, but was met by a barrage of energy blasts, causing him to rocket straight into coral reefs. Erb pursued, holding his breathe in before exiting out.

The kaoticon quickly reaches Shirohoshi, swats Luffy away from her, grips her neck, and strangles her for the ship to lose its target and fall back down. Luckily, Vander unintentionally attacks him due to his own mark mark ability – he was between him and his target – and earned a quick knock out by mouth blast; the result - the ship falls without Shirohoshi. In a maniacal display, he forced the princess to watch the ship slowly fall back down, but Erb reaches them and cut his hand with his sword. Luffy also returns after Fukaboshi caught him and provided a breathing bubble for both fighters. Out of desperation and from all the pain the island has suffered due to its nightmarish past, Fukaboshi begs Luffy and Erb to destroy Noah, to bring their history back to zero.

Now the battle was shifts once again, with Luffy and Erb working together to defeat Bruticus – with a new hand - and destroy Noah in an underwater battle.

**Episode 49 – The Two who will become Kings**

Back in the plaza, one by one, the Straw Hats pirates annihilated their assigned opponents with overwhelming strength – obtained from their rigorous training – while Luffy and Erb were still up above Fishman Island. Thankfully for them, the soldiers who were in charge of making island size bubbles engulfed the Noah in one, allowing the two of them solid ground to fight in. But this also allowed Bruticus equal footing too.

Clashing onboard the giant ship, Erb and Luffy did as much damage as they could, but each earned a helping of injures from the kaoticon and were even taunted. However, this gave the both of them a chance to throw their most powerful techniques; Luffy with his elephant Gatling gun, and Erb's newest move, Dragon Fist Barrage – similar to Luffy's. Annihilating the top portion of the ship, and bringing Bruticus all the way back down to the island, he was then engulfed in a blazing explosion, and left them with just Noah to contend with. Not stopping their barrage until Noah was completely destroyed, Shirohoshi quickly gets in their way, telling them to stop, that Noah had already been halted by Sea kings who she unintentionally called for aid.

After a brief moment, Shirohoshi's destiny in being the sea king's Queen has been revealed, and the large fishes effortlessly drag Noah far away as possible. Sadly, Luffy's injuries were serious enough to almost lead to his death from blood loss. Fortunately, Erb quickly brought him and Shirohoshi to Chopper's side, and Jinbe offers his blood to Luffy, creating the first step in the coexistence between their two races and the beginning of their zero history.

But their battles were nowhere finished, after Bruticus emerged out of his crater, and prepares a death ball strong enough to obliterate the island 10 fold.

**Episode 50 – The Dragon Spear**

Facing a black ball of death increasing in size right above their heads, Erb's friends and the rest of the people braced for their end, losing all hope of ever surviving. Bruticus launches his bomb, yet in an act of bravery, Erb charged towards it, holding it back, but eventually becomes enveloped in it. Then suddenly, his abyssal rage returns, and like the time with Thunderwing, he received a drastic increase in power, exceeding his limits to 420 billion, and even absorbed Bruticus's attack into him, countering with another new technique – the Dragon Spear.

Throwing a full body energy beam straight to the kaoticon, he shot him fast enough to pass the island's bubble and eventually impacts on the ocean floor, leading to Bruticus slow disintegration and was finally no more. But Erb started to go out of control like the last time, unable to contain his emotions, thus causing his surrounding to crumble from his burning presence. Tifa tried to stop him like last time but was unable to get close due. It was only when Shirohoshi cried for him to stop with all her heart did he cease. Like before she unknowingly used her mysterious ability to speak past his berserk state and stops him.

Upon doing so, Hordy's high ranked men were taken into custody, along with Vander Deckon's crew, and banning Wadatsumi out of the island – he was simply too big. The rest of the fishman rebels were then taken into Neptune army for penal servitude.

Elsewhere, Luffy's crew, Erb's friends, and Shirohoshi were sailing away from the plaza, recuperating and to avoid any press, and being called heroes – Erb's group was used to it though. But they soon receive a call by den den mushi from King Neptune, asking them to come to his palace to attend his banquet at once – they all eagerly went.

**Episode 51 – The Beginning of Depravity**

The saiyans and the pirates arrive back to Ryuuguu palace to celebtrate their victory. In an act of pure generosity, the royal family held their banquet in honor of the Straw Hat pirates and the newly named group, Crimson.

Sadly, not everyone felt happy; somewhere secluded, Erb contemplates to what has happened thus far, and was slowly building up a fear of himself – scared of his own powers after losing control twice, and seeing the armored fiend in the world of the Shinobi's didn't help.

Returning to the rest, he finds out that a pirate name Caribou – who came with them by accident – was here, attacked Shirohoshi, but was sent flying out of the palaceby Luffy's fist with treasure he stole from the palace treasury. Nami launched Sanji, Zoro and Luffy to get him and the treasure, and even Tifa forced Ash, Lan, and Erb to go after them as well – King Neptune will give them all the palace treasure when they find it, and Erb's group need the money for traveling expenses.

All six of them crashed near Caribou, but were successful in finding the treasure and bringing it back in duffle bags. But the Luffy, Erb, Lan, Zoro, Sanji, and Ash meet the minister of the left pleading with a lion-like person about a deal they were supposed to uphold to the letter.

Back in the palace, Bulb, Tifa, and Trunks were gathering the entirety of every energy steroid pills used by the fishman, and were disposing them. Learning from Fukaboshi of the drug's origin to be somewhere near the sight of which the kaoticons were found frozen, Bulb concluded that they were made by the kaoticons for some purpose. During their eradication, Trunks couldn't help but worry over what the kaoticons said, regarding Megatron, and fearing how powerful he must be for Bruticus's to consider him as his master. Later on, their six friends came back, with no treasure, but have enraged a powerful Pirate called Big Mom – each earning a smacking from Nami. Luckily, Erb stashed a few gold trinkets into his magical pouch, but didn't have time to say that – he later split it with them.

**Episode 52 -** **Time to say Good Bye Again**

The next morning, both the Straw hat's and the newly named, Crimson, were about to depart from Fishman island. In less than an hour till the next gate opens, each members of both group mingled with one another one last time; Franky and Usopp were tuning up Fenrir for Bulb, alongside Lan, adding a space compartment on its side for any weapons they want to stash away; Zoro and Trunks were discussing of the origin of each other's blade; Brook, Sanji, Bulb and Ash were still talking with their mermaids companions; Tifa was with Chopper, Nami and Robin; and finally Erb and Luffy said their farewells to Shirohoshi.

After all was said and then, King Neptune, the prince's, ministers, soldiers, Shirohoshi, and the Straw Hats watch the stargate appear in front of Erb's group and hear their good byes fade when they enter, and they disappear once more. Now they were gone, the pirates were also about to make their own exit and farewells, until they met three mysterious young men emerging from a black void, each with silver hair in different length, and green cat-like eyes, wearing black full body leather suit.

The one with short spikey hair was named Loz, the other with long hair was Yazoo, and the last with medium was Kadaj. The three individuals ask Luffy's group as to where their target was – a red lizard man – but the pirates already knew they meant harm. But due to their hesitance, Kadaj's group went on to attack them – leave no survivors. Luffy instantly took on Kadaj, whereas Zoro went head to head with Yazoo, and Sanji settled with Loz. The three pirates held their own, but Kadaj and his gang were slowly overpowering them – still usin a fraction of their powers - until the teleporting Kai, Neva – who was also too late in catching Erb's group - made her appearance, and helped the pirates, forcing the mysterious fighters to retreat back into darkness and resume their search elsewhere.

But even after they left, Neva began asking them the same questions, and this time Sanji happily answered – the Straw Hat's trust her.

Elsewhere, on a new world, the saiyan gang soon came to what they see to be in a forest region surrounded by mountains. But Trunks felt the world they were on to be remarkably similar to the one he is from, but his suspicions were soon proven true after a longtime friend of his greets him since the last time they met 7 years ago – a young man who was going to high school for the first time.


	4. Season 5 - Dragon Ball Z Saga

CrimZon Universe Season 5 – Dragon Ball z (Great Saiyaman Arc)

**Warning: this is just an outline for me to use on continuing my work in making new episodes while giving you - the readers - an insight on future episodes. If you do not want to learn about what happen next, then don't read it. If you do, then I hope you enjoy because it will take me a very long time to finish.**

**Warning: These episodes are subject to change if I so see fit, and if there are any corrections to add into the stories.**

**Episode 53 – Home at Last**

On the planet called Earth, where the saiyan hero Goku was raised, near a beautiful desolate lake, a single girl with sky blue hair exits out of her home/shrine and prayed for her first day of high school to go well; later opening up a green magic circle in front of her to take her away.

Similarly, the son of Goku, Gohan left his home in the mountain region to attend Orange High in Satan City, but on his way he detected five high power levels appearing out of nowhere and diverged away to investigate. Upon arrival, he unexpectedly but happily meets Trunks again, but was perplexed by his reason for coming back and by his new friends; the fact that they were half saiyans too made him even more skeptic - especially by Erb. But his school duties kicked in, making him leave them soon after, but promises to meet trunks later on today – preferably at Capsule Corp.

With the urge to meet his family, Trunks races off, leaving Erb and the others straggling behind – they were discussing how to fly on Erb.

On other world, Goku was ecstatic – not by the fact that they were on his homeworld; he doesn't know it yet – over the confirmation of Trunk's presence, and of four more hybrid saiyans other than his son. With just Neva around, he desperately tried to pinpoint their location, and finally discovers them to be on his "earth" – shocking him. However, he was disturbed over the three mysterious young men his pupil discussed about, and he was unable to contact anyone on earth, even by King kai's abilities – the mystery behind the invisible barrier surrounding trunk's friends still eludes them.

Arriving to Capsule Corp, Trunks barged in, and hastily met his surprised mother, Bulma, and his younger self – who was clueless as to who he was. Vegeta later made an entrance in his sparring clothes, having already sensed his future son seconds after his arrival. His four saiyan friends and little green toad guide eventually arrive – Erb carried them all – and greeted his family. Vegeta was intrigued to learn of three more saiyans but didn't believe Trunks when he told him that Erb was a half saiyan at all, and wanted to proof. Erb, along with Lan, Ash, and Tifa transform to super saiyan mode, removing his distrust.

**Episode 54 – Not the Great Saiyaman!**

After a long first day of high school for Gohan, he flew to Capsule Corp for two things – to meet Trunks and his friends again and he needed a costume to disguise himself whenever he wanted to go superhero and stuff. After the scuffle he went through before getting to school, he wanted to ask Bulma to make him a costume to disguise his identity better.

Entering Bulma's home, he suddenly welcomed by shock wave coming from within, specifically near Vegeta's gravity room. Running there to see Tifa, Ash, Lan, Trunks, mini Trunks, and Bulb watching outside of the gravity chamber, he spots Erb sparring with Vegeta. With the gravity system off, Vegeta – with a power level of 820 million –tested the red saiyan's power, and was surprised and pleased - comparing it to be higher than Gohan's and his son's; but he still felt superior as he clearly demonstrates it throughout their spar. But Lan stops them both, worrying over the integrity of the room they were in now.

Making a conversation with Gohan again, everyone beside mini Trunks and Vegeta spoke with him regarding the adventures they had thus far – that and they were somewhat aliens. Amidst the conversation, Erb forgotten to check how much time they had, but was bewildered to see it reading 10 days – giving them more than enough time to explore trunk's world. And then Gohan's request came – he asked Bulma for a costume and received an outfit that made almost everyone skeptic as to its fashion design, yet Erb, Lan, Ash and Bulb couldn't help but laugh silently to themselves.

Going on a test run, Gohan, along with Trunks and the rest of his gang, went to Satan City, and from there, they watch Gohan halt a car going at illegal speeds and called himself the Great saiyaman - which Trunk's friends finally laughed loudly at. One of the two thugs in the car insulted his name, causing him to unintentionally stomp the ground to the point of making the thugs retract their insults and do as he said – which was to drive below the speed limit.

Observing their new friend working hard, Erb's eye's were diverted to a glimpse of a girl with sky blue flowing hair, entering an alley way - out of his sights - and a mysterious green flash to spook him. Curious, he independently investigates the alley, but was perplexed by the girl's disappearance; attracting his friends soon after to hear them telling him he was just going crazy.

On Dende's lookout, Neva teleported on the floating palace, quickly encountering Piccolo, and asked him to cooperate in uncovering Erb's group, which he was also curious about.

**Episode 55 – Getting to know the Hero's son.**

In an undisclosed location, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo entered what appears to be a black void, to report to 5 comrades – Yanai, a young girl in a short dress; Dai, a bulky man in armor; Hikari, a small girl in a loli outfit; her twin brother, Yami, wearing leather shorts and a tunic; and an average size person with a large cloak; each having silver hair, green cat-like eyes, and wearing complete black. Kadaj's group explained their progress, and were now on standby until the hood figure could pinpoint their location. For now, Yanai – the supposed leader - Dai, Hikari, and Yami were going out to pursue Uther now.

Back on Earth, Erb flew with Gohan to his home to stay with him; remembering what Trunks told him back on the Soul reapers world regarding his Kamehameha wave and his old red uniform – he wants to learn more about his father, Goku. Gohan somewhat agreed, whereas Lan and the others stayed at Trunk's place for the time being.

Arriving to his home, he soon meets his mother ChiChi, and his little brother, Goten; Chichi refused Erb to stay for fear of turning her son into a delinquent, but after hearing from Gohan about his stay to be only just a few days, and that he was here to help him study, she accepted. After eating dinner, Gohan provided him one of his father's martial arts uniform, and took out his old one from his pouch, comparing it to be almost similar in design and material – all except for the color. Erb was then promised to see the man who made the Kamehameha wave tomorrow, or with Trunks at least, but he also wanted to know if he knew a girl with light blue hair – from his last glance she had the same school badge as he did. Gohan accepted his request, knowing the girl he was taking about to be the same girl he was with when being introduced to his new class – her name was Accalia.

Up and early, both saiyans traveled to satan city, where Gohan went to school using his great saiyaman outfit, and Erb went just to observe who the girl was – he was interested in her by her blue hair. After school, they intend to go to Kami's house to talk with gohan's friend. From afar, with a binocular that Erb borrowed from Bulb, he stakes out the school for a while. By gym time, he finally sees Accalia but found her to be very attractive – he also mistaken her for the girl he always dreamt of.

At the end of the class though, he watches her struggling to bring the mountain of equipment back, but for a moment his eyes were caught by her own. Carelessly, he warps to her side to catch a stray baseball inbound to her face, thus giving himself away. He apologetically gave the ball to the blue hair girl for fear of surprising her, and she returned with a kind gesture; but at the instant they touched each other, a bracelet around the girl's wrist snaps, and she screamed frighteningly, as though she had seen a ghost. She ran away soon after, leaving Erb perplexed, but frighten over the fact that everyone was suspecting him for wrong doing, and without even thinking he picked up the broken bracelet and ran off.

**Episode 56 – Blackmailing Dummy's**

Returning back home alone, Erb bickered to himself over his carelessness, but wondered why he took the girls bracelet in the first place. He was soon met by Goten, who wanted to play with him, but Erb refused, until the young saiyan started whining – he wasn't good with kids and he knew it since the short time he spent on Ichigo's world; namely Ginta.

With the hopes of explaining things to Gohan later about his little accident and to meet Accalia once more to seriously apologize, he went to an empty mountain region where he was forced to play hide and seek with Goten – sadly for Goten, the red saiyan was able to both find him and hide away from him with his advance sensing abilities and levitation. Tired of Erb's cheating, he asked him how to do what he does, which lead Erb to realize one important fact – he knew nothing of the steps to take in order to fly, or sense things; it came as second nature to him. Goten then started calling him dummy out of fun.

The two of them were soon greeted by Lan, Ash, Tifa, and Bulb, arriving by a vehicle they were given by Bulma called a jet chopper – which took them a few hours to get to where Erb was. Trunks had decided to train with his father and his little brother/self, leaving the four adventures nothing to do. There, Goten continued to call Erb, Dummy, leading to the others to call him that after finding out his inability to teach someone how to fly or sense life forms – he explains it to be his second nature once again. At the end of the day however, Gohan finally came back but with bad news – the girl he knew to be Videl, found out about his powers and is blackmailing him to compete the world martial arts tournament a month from now. He just came back after some of his old friends to see if they wanted to join and they did.

Despite that however, Gohan immediately went to Erb asking what he did to cause Accalia to scream, but was asked by Erb as to what happened to her after. Apparently, she disappeared from school grounds, as if she vanished – even Gohan couldn't sense her.

Desperate to know Erb sought her out with his own sensing ability, briefly taking his time till he located her to be on the other side of the planet – making both saiyans wonder as to how the girl could possibly arrived there. Jetting towards her in haste, Erb left the others for Accalia, bringing with him the bracelet and a list of ways to say he was sorry.

At the shrine by the lake, Accalia – wrapped in bed sheets - was quivering in fear from her brief moments with Erb, fearing the monster she seen in him in the form of a black and red armored fiend transforming into a red and gold winged humanoid dragon. The bracelet was to ward off any evil spirits around her, so that her own powers wouldn't awaken – but apparently, whatever that was inside the saiyan broke her charms effortlessly.

**Episode 57 – The Nine tail Wolf**

Up on Dende's lookout, Neva was quietly observing Erb traveling across the world, wondering where he could be going in haste. Piccolo, standing behind her, inquired the young kai as to what he did to peek both her, and Goku's interest, later receiving her reports of the worlds they were once on before here. She also thanked him for what he did earlier when Gohan came up to the lookout before, but she then teleports away after Piccolo asked her to tell Goku of the news he was given regarding the tournament.

Still wondering to himself as to why he felt to be important to go to Accalia, Erb wondered if he was just s sucker for beautiful girls. On that note, he soon drops down by a beautiful lake when the moon was highest. At the same time, Accalia decided to take a hot bath at a hot spring, bathing herself alone in her true form - purifying her thoughts. Unknowingly, Erb approached her, spotting her as a humanoid wolf girl with nine tails, but was caught in a barrier she made just in case for intruders like him. Sadly, the barrier was made to instantly make any intruder sleep but Erb was awake long enough to accidentally see her naked, and eventually slumbered.

By the next morning, Lan, Ash, Tifa, and Bulb camped outside of Gohan's house, still waiting for Erb to get back, but ditched the idea after receiving a delicious breakfast, complements from Chichi for being her son's friends and helping him with his homework.

At Capsule Corp, little Trunks was bored after he underwent his morning exercise with older trunks. To alleviate his boredom, he rummaged through his mother's old stuff, and uncovers a device known as a dragon radar, which he later found out to be what his mother used to find magical dragon balls that would grant the user any wishes, resulting to a plan he formulated in hopes of dragging Goten along on his adventure. But first he needed a way to get out of his father's training routine.

Finally waking up, Erb found himself inside an old, yet clean interior of a shrine, and decided to go out to discover it was morning. He soon met Accalia again, in a white and red Japanese priestess outfit, with a somewhat skeptic look. She remarks to herself about the spell she used would have made any normal person sleep for the entire week, but he woke up after seven hours. Finally making a proper conversation with her, Erb offered her bracelets back, but earned a scolding; she asked him to leave now. Doing as she said unconditionally, he did, but the blue hair girl soon retracted what she said from seeing how he went through all the trouble to apologize and bring back her bracelets – offering him some breakfast later as her own apology and allowing him to call her Alia.

**Episode 58 – They Grow up so Fast**

Neva returned back to Other world, reporting to Goku on the development thus far on Earth – it was safe to assume that Erb and the others meant no harm. But in light to the martial arts tournament, Goku anxiously asked her to head back to earth and tell his family that he is going to return on the day of the tournament with King Yema's permission – he earned it for good behavior. But unfortunately for him, Neva wanted to rest and told him she would do it tomorrow – she walked away from his sobbing plea to do it now; but he gave up soon after.

Back where Gohan and the rest were, after getting permission from his mother to skip school and train instead for the martial arts tournament, he brought Goten, Lan, Ash, Tifa, and Bulb to train – Bulb simply spectated. Warming up with some simply reflex training and stretching, the gang suddenly discovered Goten's ability to turn Super Saiyan, giving him a chance to spar with his super Saiyan brother now.

Coincidentally, with Vegeta and future Trunks, little Trunks also showed his super saiyan form, receiving a chance to spar with his father and earn a trip to the amusement park if he could hit him once. Little Trunks did, but instead of going to the amusement park, he asked to be excused for training on the day after – a Friday - and Vegeta reluctantly agreed. His request however made Future Trunks rather suspicious.

In Alia's home, Erb figured out why she screamed at him before, and that she was famous for being a mind reader, hence she seened what was inside of him and why she lived in such a desolate area – it was an unpleasant thing to do. She later introduced her wolf state to him, but was confused by his quickly changed behavior; it was because Erb found her to be even more attractive – sexy even - confident in Bulb and Ash rating her to be an automatic 10/10. She only kept her wolf state a secret for appearance sake – she was not accustomed to large crowds, especially humans who once treated her as some monster.

Her use in magic also gave her an additional plus, seeing as how it was strong enough to even subdue him. Erb was then anxious to wonder if she can truly read people's thoughts. She confirmed it by reading out one of his biggest fears – bugs; and yet even Erb didn't know of it until a spider crawled on his shoulder. Further confirming her abilities by reading the memories he had thus far, he was confident that she could somehow make him remember of the life he had before his adventure started. She regrettably declined, after already detected a very large gap missing, and that another force was blocking her attempts, leading the daring red saiyan to request another favor – to recover the lost memories his friends – Lan, Ash, Tifa, and Bulb.

**Episode 59 – How to fly 101**

Still training in the mountains, Gohan and Goten sparred with one another, while their saiyans did their own training. But after the hybrid saiyan attempts to fly away and his younger brother pouted over his inability to fly, Gohan decided to give him lessons, but also attracted Lan, Ash and Tifa on it as well – they were eager to fly. But to his dismay, he spotted a jet chopper with Videl inside, heading to his home – he forgotten his promise in teaching her how to fly, in exchange for not revealing his identity.

After Erb asked Alia to do help him, she sadly told him that she only has enough ingredients to recover one person's memory and that they only grow around her home every winter which was in 5 months – they were extremely rare. But he accepted the terms regardless, and began flying back to the others with a scared wolf girl in his arm.

Reaching their destination, they quickly encounter Gohan instructing Goten, Videl, Lan, Ash, Tifa, and even Bulb on how to fly. Bulb and Ash energetically leaped in the air by Alia's beauty – she hid her wolf state - but both Videl and Alia were startled to see one another – as a precaution, Gohan quickly told Videl that Erb's ability to fly was second nature. Surprisingly, the people of Earth weren't disturbed by Erb's appearance, giving him some comfort.

In secret, the Crimson gang huddled up, hearing Erb's proposal in recovering one of their memories – sadly, none of them wanted it out of pity for the others but then Bulb volunteered – eager to know how he got the scar behind his head and of the years before that.

As everyone went back to flying lessons, Erb and Bulb patiently awaited Alia in making her potion, but later hear her expressing the side effects of the potion would be a week long deep slumber on the person who drinks it so that he or she could recover their memories slowly instead of receiving a flood of images. Bulb nonetheless drinks it, and in a matter of seconds he slept like a baby – literally. But their attentions were soon drawn to Goten's progress in flying, and soon after, Lan's, Tifa's and an hour later, Ash's. Videl however was unable to do at least lift her hair up; it was only after Gohan personally taught her how to channel her energy, that could she lift herself up high enough to be considered as progress.

After Videl left, everyone else decided to head back to Gohan's place, until the appearance of the young Kai, Neva, caught their eyes in wonder. Ash fly up excitingly and asked her out on a date – She bluntly refused.

**Episode 60 – The Real threat**

Neva did as her master ordered – yesterday – and gave Gohan news of his father coming back to Earth on the day of the martial arts tournament. He cheered out in joy, but the celebrations quickly end when Neva faced Erb, asking up front who he was and how he was going from world to world.

Future Trunks shortly arrives to the scene after receiving a call from Lan, and with everyone together now – minus Bulb who was asleep; and Alia's, Gohan's, and Goten's presence – Erb answered her questions and Neva began telling of her quest in tracking them since their victory against Thunderwing.

Suddenly though, after mentioning being on Luffy's world, Erb snaps as to what she did to them; but luckily, Lan and the others cooled him down just enough to know she saved them from three unknown young men, who were out looking for him. Not knowing who they were except that they had silver hair and wore black leather suits, the Crimson group became wary of their existence as she explained Luffy's gang had a hard time against them and that they can track them somehow. Luckily, they missed Erb's group by mere minutes, and they do not seem be have the same kind of teleportation as Neva's. It was there however, that Alia discovered Erb and his friends to be aliens, but wasn't bothered by it – she was surprised, but not shocked.

Neva soon left them to tell Goku of their development, with a warning telling them to be careful because if she was able to track them from three worlds by their energy signature, then the three individuals will eventually catch up as well. Erb's response to the whole situation was disbanding his group for fear of getting them hurt, but earned a big helping of scolding from his friends, and even Gohan and Alia. With harden resolves, the bond between them strengthen, and earning themselves three new allies, Gohan, Neva and Alia; with the exception of Goten.

Holding an outdoor dinner, Chichi brings out Alia and Tifa one of her dresses – though their chest area were tight – and Alia was given a hairband, acquiring everyone's gaze with her exotic beauty. Later on, Trunks went back home, whereas Alia camped out with Erb's friends, quickly becoming friends with them.

**Episode 61 – The Dragon Balls Part 1**

On the following day, Videl returned back to Gohan's home with a new haircut, and resumed their flying lessons alongside the other saiyans. Alia checked on Bulb's progress, whereas Trunks went back home. With everyone now being able to fly, including Videl, their basic training lesson was now complete. With her gone, Gohan could continue his training seriously, with some help from the other four saiyans.

Gohan held a match with Erb alone, whereas Ash fought Lan, and Tifa decided to play/spar with Goten – all of them in super saiyan. But after heading back home to eat lunch, Chichi called Goten in about a phone call from little Trunks, and called him back to hear about an adventure he's going to go on tomorrow which was to hunt for dragon balls, and he wanted Goten to come along. Goten excitingly accepted, also agreeing to not tell anyone else about it; but behind him, Tifa, Lan, and Ash overheard in cover and wondered what a dragon ball was and schemed to tail him tomorrow in order to find out.

Back at Trunk's place, future Trunks also overheard his younger self talking about and confronts him about it. At first, the younger Trunks was afraid that his older brother was going to tell his father – he was fooled into thinking that future Trunks was his older brother - but instead, he hears him wanting to go along; he wanted to take the chance to bond with his younger version.

Now on the next day, Goten asked his brother that he was going to play with Trunks, which left Gohan with just Erb as his sparring partner. The two of them then wondered where the others went, but quickly learned of their absence from Alia, who just saw them chase after Goten on foot.

**Episode 62 – The Dragon Balls Part 2**

Following Goten on foot, Lan, Ash, and Tifa pondered where he was going, while still imagining what dragon balls were. They soon took flight as they neared the ocean, placing themselves far above Goten so that he couldn't spot their approach, but quickly spot both trunks, waiting. Goten stop in front of the Trunks's, asking who the older one was, but was being yelled at by little Trunks for being followed. Older Trunks pointed out his friends hovering above them, causing Goten to jitter nervously ove his secret being revealed. Luckily for them, Lan and the rest wanted to tag along with whatever they were doing, especially after learning of the dragon balls they spoke of to be the one that grant wishes.

Still back in the mountains, Erb sensed his friends to be with both Trunks, and didn't pay much mind, believing there in no trouble – though he was rather curious as to why they suddenly gathered without him.

With seven dragon balls to collect and locating all seven of them on the dragon radar at once, each member of the search team – with the exception of Goten and Trunks working together – sped off looked for them. Lan found the three star ball on top of a Ferris wheel in an amusement park; Ash caught the six star on a cliff edge; Tifa picked up the seven star in a golf course; Future Trunks grabbed the one star at the base of an erupting volcano; and the two younger ones got their five star in a snow mountain region. However, Ash made a blundering mistake on his way back to the others; he unexpectedly bumped into Videl, who was flying to Gohan's house, and after being easily swayed as to where he was going with an orange ball in his hand, she tagged along see the dragon known as Shenron; and thus he led her to everyone else – who were dumbfounded by his carelessness.

With a group of seven people now, the search team arrives to where the two star is located to be, which was within a large colony of seagull nests.

**Episode 63 – The Dragon Balls Part 3**

Erb and Gohan took a break from their spars, and were soon offered food by Alia who was kind enough to bring their lunches from Chichi.

In the meantime, the dragon ball team frantically tried to avoid the attacking seagulls, who were protecting the ball, thinking it was an egg. Videl, Goten and Trunks desperately try to fetch the two star ball, and eventually did.

At that time, with only one dragon ball left, everyone began deciding on who wishes what and who should do the wishing. Lan seeks knowledge regarding his cyborg enhancements; Tifa wanted to know her future; Ash wanted to have a girlfriend; Goten wanted a land of sweets to eat in forever; Trunks wished for an amusement park where he can ride anything he wanted; Videl and Trunks were the only two who didn't want anything. In the end, Goten and Trunks were allowed to get their wishes since they were the ones who started this search – Ash was greatly saddened.

Heading for the last dragon ball; they encountered a village in peril of a mountain beast nearby, and the local shaman/idiot of the village proclaimed they should sacrifice a little girl to appease it. the gang decided to take care of their problem, by using Videl, Tifa, Goten, and little Trunks as bait, whereas future Trunks, Ash, and Lan take out the monster. In a pot, Goten and Trunks were complaining about being hungry, and Videl slaps gotten for attempting to get food; he began crying out loud, and then got what he wanted from Tifa. In a few short seconds however, they encounter a red dinosaur, where Goten and trunks began playing around with it in total bliss – the rest watched in total disbelief.

By the end of the day, they celebrated the monsters defeat in a large outdoor BBQ, using the monsters meat as a main course – for now, their dragon ball hunt was put on hold.

But far off a nearby frozen lake, a sleeping warrior from a far off world was soon to awaken after the cries of a young boy reminded him of the day when he was just a baby, forced to hear the cries of another. And to make matters worse, back in the dark void, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo finally receive a confirmation from the hooded individual regarding Erb's whereabouts, and began making their way in haste.

**Episode 64 – Silver versus Gold**

Arriving to Earth, Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo made their presence known to all of the fighters with a quick release of their powers. Kadaj quickly warps to Erb's location, leaving Yazoo and Loz to contend with the others he was with. And to their delight, most of Erb's friends were nearby.

Up and early, Tifa went on a stroll just by herself, reflecting on her time spent, but she quickly encountered Loz and Yazoo emerging from the shadows, attacking her. At the nick of time though, Neva teleports to deflect a blast from Yazoo's pistol for Tifa, but they were both knocked out before they could put up a fight.

At Gohan's place, in seconds, the two saiyans meet Kadaj, and were confronted by him. Gohan and Erb both turned super saiyan 2's but were at odds with his abilities – mainly that of being magic; blocking their attacks and throwing them back with barriers, and even able to injury them normally – magic can penetrate their aura. Luckily for them, Alia entered by acting as support, countering with her own magic; but Kadaj's swords skill made him more than a match.

Just before Loz and Yazoo were about to kill off Tifa and Neva, Trunks and Lan came to their rescue and became their opponents. The two silver hair boys then expressed how tiresome it was in their search for them since the planet Gaia, allowing Lan and Trunks to hear how they've decimated the city, Midgar with little effort. For the first time, Lan erupts, charging at the both of them in super saiyan 2, but Yazoo took him on. Trunks also rages, mainly at Loz, who quickly proved to be too much.

The silver boys became than a match for the super saiyans with their abilities in magic on their side, proving too much for Trunks who was 32 billion in Ultra state form. Loz took down trunks, but immediately challenged by Ash who wanted revenge for Tifa. He bravely battled Loz, and even made him wary when he used Sol Step; sadly even that wasn't enough. But just when the fist-fighting silver boy was making his way towards Tifa, a miracle occurred when Ash finally ascend to a super saiyan 2 – power level 75 billion. With a powered up Sol Step, Loz retreated, and even Lan was making some head way in his gun fight with Yazoo's.

However, all of their duels were interrupted by the sudden energy signature of a powerful super saiyan ranging with a level far above everyone else - the legendary super saiyan, Broly is awake, and angry.

**Episode 65 – Enter the Legendary Super Saiyan**

Broly was stuck in ice for seven years after crash landing to earth from a doomed planet where he faced off with Goku but lost. Now, after hearing a familiar cry, he broke out of his ice prison and wreaked havoc to his immediate surroundings.

Back in the village, Goten, Trunks and Videl watched their friends battling, but Broly – in a mid super saiyan state - made his entrance before them, quickly bringing Videl down, and went straight to the two kids. Fortunately, future Trunks recovers, along with Tifa and Neva, and helped them out.

The two saiyans with Kadaj sensed Broly's presence, and Erb allowed Gohan to go to their friends – he and Alia will handle Kadaj.

Ash and Lan were now in a stalemate with Loz and Yazoo however the two silver heads retreated for fear of fighting Broly – someone they hadn't expected to meet.

Trunks and Tifa went down for the count, and Neva was next till Lan and Ash switched in, who were much better fit in handling him longer until Goten and Trunks could find the last dragon ball – the four star ball was nearby, and they needed it to at least summon the dragon to wish Broly away.

Good news, the two kids found the four star; bad news, they were unable to summon forth the dragon. Lan bombarded with his Blitz Storm, and Ash threw fleets of Destructo Disks, both kept him at bay but were unable to block an attack from him that decimated the entire area they were in.

Lan and Ash were still able-bodied, whereas the rest were incapacitated. But their chance in survival improved when Gohan finally arrives; however, even with a combined strength of around 200 billion, they were no close to the monster who fully transformed into the legendary state, with a total power level of 400 billion.

**Episode 66 – Release the Dragon**

Away from the others, Erb went into a sword duel with Kadaj, gaining equal footing in both speed and technique. But still, even with Alia's magic, the red saiyan was unable to block most of his enemy's moves. Alia was also unable to keep up, but she suggested an idea to her friend that might give them the edge. The silver head boy quickly figured something was up with the wolf girl, and began targeting her, but Erb stops him in his track, and his efforts paid off when she cast a spell on both him and herself. The spell, Deus Vis Vires, allows her to copy all the strength, speed, and abilities of one individual and retain it for a minute, and she used Erb to copy from. Now with two beings equal in power, they pushed Kadaj back, forcing him to retreat back from whence he came.

Though the silver hair assailants left, back at the battle site, Lan and Ash were incapacitated, and Gohan was locked in a grappling move, where Broly grasped his wrist and pulled his arms back – intending on breaking them. However, Gohan freed himself with a wellplaced knee strike, and lead Broly to a river of lava, where he planned on using it to kill him. For second however, Broly nearly escape his trap, but out of the blue, Lan – knowing full well of Gohan's plan - performed his megabuster at full power, pushing him into the lava. Lan used all his strength on the attack, and lost consciousness, as well as for Gohan, who was lying on a rock, soon to be melted by the incoming Lava, till Neva teleports in and flew him out, along with three other individuals who grabbed everyone else.

Bringing everyone else together, Gohan woke up to find Neva, Vegeta, Piccolo, and even Krillin – who wore the exact same outfit as Piccolo - to be their savior. With everyone else still asleep, it was as though the battle was over, until Broly came out of the lava unscathed with his protective shield encasing him. The remaining fighters continued the battle, but only in vain – Krillin was the first to go by a single energy shell from Broly, whereas both Piccolo and Gohan where sent away from another, Vegeta was sent to the ground hard from a curve stomp, and Neva was caught in a bear hug, screaming in pain as her spine was about to crack.

Then out came Erb from a green magic circle, along with Alia who came to heal the others. Landing a knee strike towards Broly's face, he caused him to lose his grip around the kai, allowing the red saiyan to quickly leap away to safety with Neva in his arms. Erb then confronts him alone, dishing out his dragon fist, followed by dragon fist barrage, then a duel dragon kick with his clone, and finally, setting Broly up for his dragon spear – the move he used to defeat Bruticus; earning him a direct hit.

**Episode 67 - Path to Depravity**

After firing his dragon spear, Erb was dumbstruck to find Broly still standing, with only burn marks on his chest area to show the damage he inflicted. It was Broly turn now in attacking, and Erb was brutally beaten to the point of his mind unable to register any pain and heard the same voice from the time he was struggling to push Thunderwings Gigasmasher back, offering him more power. But he also overheard the green hair girl's voice, urging him to not accept it. To the girl's dismay, Erb - not knowing what he was getting himself into - said yes to the demonic voice, and was flooded with a bloodthirsty urge that even frighten the legendary super saiyan to back away.

At first, he produced the same red and gold aura that brought him on equal footing to Broly, even inflicting damage painful enough for the legendary saiyan to cough up blood. But the red saiyan slowly underwent his berserk state, and his red gold glow was replaced by red and black, emitting the same aura as the armored fiend; and eventually, he became it, with only half of his face partial transformed. Now on the receiving end, Broly was fearful of his form, and as though he was just a helpless child, Erb obliterates him with a single uppercut, firing a dragon fist large enough to block the sky itself, and powerful enough to even graze the moon in space with just its shockwave alone – the saiyan was no more.

In the black void, Kadaj and his group watch Erb's monstrous form with great delight, eager to witness the full might of what his dragon is capable of.

Watching in fright, Alia recognizes Erb's form to the one in her vision, and everyone was awake to see him rampage frantically. But as though their hope in stopping Erb was nearly impossible, Alia attempts to use her mind reading abilities to enter his mind, thus bringing him back to his senses. Everyone tried their best in restraining him, but they were soon faced with a dragon breathe attack charging in Erb's mouth, bent on killing them all with one shot. Afraid, Goten wished his father was there to help them, and to everyone's joy, the dragon balls partially granted his wish, and Goku arrives in an astral state, punching Erb just in time for his breathe attack to diverge elsewhere.

**Episode 68 – The Power of God**

In an effort to calm the mad saiyan, Goku – in his super saiyan state - restrained him in a headlock and brought him to his knees. The full blood saiyan was in no danger of being hurt due to his ghost like form – he can touch Erb, but Erb can't touch him. Sadly, the drawback was his alck of strength – Goku was losing his grip as time passes. Gohan, Lan, Ash, and Tifa joined in the effort; Gohan and Lan grabbed his arms back, Ash held down his tail, Tifa held him back from the front. With little time to spare, Alia approached, closed her eyes, and used her mind reader ability and her magic to enter Erb's subconscious.

Inside, the wolf girl was swiftly welcomed into a decorative hallway, and after walking, she meets the green hair girl, C.C. There, C.C told her that Erb was now imprisoned by the dragon that dwells inside him and the only way to free him was to steal him away from the dragon's grip.

She was instantly brought face to face to what she believed to be a black void, but was actually the pupils of the dragon's eye – equivalent to the size and width of a football stadium. She proceeds into bringing Erb back, but the dragon then impales her astral form with its fangs, causing her real body to cough up blood. Recovering from the attack and still inside Erb's head, Alia was then told by C.C to ask his saiyan friends to pour in their strength.

With her eyes still closed, she relayed her message, and so the five super saiyans did as they said, realizing soon after their golden aura became blue flames and suddenly traveled inside Erb's body.

Back inside, Alia found the blue aura and burst towards the dragon's eye, making an opening between her and a depraved Erb. In haste, she reached to his side, but the way out was then closed, and both she and Erb were now trapped. However, she didn't give up, and began reminding him of what his goals – finding his past; and much to her surprise, her hand held a little of the blue aura. At the spur of the moment, she thrusts her hand to allow the blue aura to channel into him, and thus flashing him back of the good memories he made thus far, containing countless faces of all of his allies thus far – he learned what it means to have hope.

**Episode 69 – Welcome Back**

Back outside, the five saiyans were quickly kicked back by maniacal Erb's shockwave, and were about to be killed by him until his senses came back. Alia came to as well and everyone watched Erb's body pouring out a red glossy glow with a touch of gold, and his fiend form began to crumble like an egg shell, as the real Erb fought control over his mind. In triumphant display of an explosive flare, he ripped his armored mask off and returned back to normal. After the strange glow around his body disappeared, he reverts back to his base form, and was flooded with arms from his friends wrapping around him in pure and utter glee. Goku's astral body soon fades away, but before it did, he compliments everyone's effort in saving Erb, and was proud of their efforts.

In the black void, Kadaj's group grunt in displeasure as their hopes in seeing Erb self-destruct would have made their job in collecting his dragon powers much easier. Yanai, Dai, Hikari, and Yami soon return, with no luck on their search for Uther, but were given a debriefing of the events that have transpired thus far, and including the strange blue aura that has somehow played a part in Erb's recovery.

On earth, still at their battleground, Erb began desperately apologizing to everyone for the trouble he caused, but as always, his friends didn't mind over the fact that something like this would have happened eventually, and no one was hurt. Vegeta and Piccolo on the other hand said the sooner they left, the less danger the planet will be in if Erb stayed any longer – not only was his fiend form dangerous, but the individuals who came before will undoubtedly return. After the matter was settled, everyone went their separate ways; Vegeta and little Trunks went back home, Piccolo went back to dende's lookout, Krillin returned to Kami's house, and the rest decided to hold a party at Gohan's place – although, the dragon ball team were brewing over losing their chance to use the dragon balls now that Goten's wish partially came true – and for some odd reason, Videl was angrily chasing Gohan.

**Episode 70 – The Kamehameha wave**

The entire gang held an outdoor barbecue once more but this time at at Gohan's place, where the girls – Videl, Alia, Tifa, and even Neva – were preparing food with Chichi. Tifa convinced Neva to join them for her efforts and knowing what her master would say, the Kai princess accepts – but she is only going to eat green's, no meat. Little Trunks soon came with Future Trunks, and the party was quickly filled with gossip regarding Ash's achievement in ascending, how scared Goten and Trunks were, their time in searching the dragon balls, and even a serious conversation concerning the strange blue aura that entered Erb before – no one knew, but they were able to speculate that it wasn't anything bad. After the party ended, Neva, both Trunks, and Videl left, while everyone else camped out for the night once again.

It was then announced by Alia that she would like to join Erb's group on their travel, seeing as how she was able to stop him going berserk. They all happily accepted. Erb even invited Gohan and Neva to join them, but they declined. In a random twist however, Erb abruptly recalled of having to do one more thing before they left, and with a few days left until the tenth, they had time.

Up and early, Gohan and Trunks lead Erb to kami's house, where they son meet krillin again along with his family. There, master Roshi – the creator of the Kamehameha wave - made his appearance, and Erb asked him urgently regarding if he had ever taught anyone his kamehameha. Other than his pupils – Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha – he did not; although he mistakenly recognized Erb for somebody else, stating that he had seen a red lizard man long ago when he was still a student, and that he was the one who actually helped him perfect the Kamehameha – Roshi simply made the idea, but was never able to implement it. Sadly, he could not give a name since the red man never told him, leaving Erb both at a lost but even more hopeful on his journey.

Elsewhere, Lan, Ash, and Tifa flew to capsule Corp to watch Bulma present her surivial kit for the saiyans to use on their journey. Capsule size devices filled with a portable solar powered house, medical gear, some transportation, and a self-powered freezer containing food and other things, the three of them immediately saw the benefits of having them. Before they left, Bulma needed to know their blood type so that she can stock blood packs for them to use if they have to resort to a blood transfusion someday, and they gave her some, later promising her that they would bring Erb in – thankfully, despite being part saiyans, their blood types matched that of regular humans. But upon analyzing their blood, Bulma discovered a startling result concerning one of them, but it wasn't anything bad; just surprising – she couldn't wait to tell Vegeta one day.

**Episode 71 – Inevitable conflict**

After a long but adventurous ten days, the time has finally come for the crimson group – with an addition with Alia – to say their good byes. Vegeta, Bulma, little Trunks, Videl, Chichi, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin came to say their farewells to Future Trunks, Lan, Ash, Tifa, Erb and even bulb – who was still asleep, but bound to wake up in a few hours. Exiting out of Gohan's house, Alia emerged in her new outfit, made by herself with a little help from Neva, who also came to check up on them. Wearing a leotard, and thigh high heels and a cape, the colors are generally the same as her friends, but her own independent color was the same as her hair – sky blue; she was prepped for her journey. The group was restocked with new senzu beans – 20 in total – and the capsule provided by Bulma.

With only a few minutes till the next jump, everyone said their last words with high hopes of seeing them again; but the two young saiyans inquired as to what the gate looked like. Erb explained by describing its shape to be a circular gate with water hanging inside it, and making a certain noise which Piccolo just pointed out several meters away from them. Both the Z fighters and crimson were dumbstruck to see a stargate materializing where Piccolo's finger pointed; Erb remarked their gate having only 2 minutes left. Out from the gate however, was the scythe wielding hybrid saiyan, Uther, and accompanying him was the bronze dragon, Draco, and the phoenix force user, Lolita.

The entire group was suddenly pressure down by the three individual's overall presence, sensing them to be dangerous. Uther spots Erb and without any hesitation, with a cold stare, he brought his red steel scythe, and warped in front of him with a wide swing, catching the lizard saiyan off guard. In a nick of time though, Trunks pulled out his sword and tried to parry, but Uther's scythe cut through his blade and nearly his head as well. Yet again, Erb pulled Trunk's back as fast as he could, saving his head from being decapitated.

An all-out brawl then broke out, where Erb and Uther dueled in weapons combat, and the rest of Crimson, with Gohan's and Neva's assistant, confront Lolita and Draco. Vegeta, and the rest of the fighters hanged back as support. Then suddenly, Erb's wristgate opens, but somehow activated Uther's own wristgate, creating a larger version of a stargate to expand beneath the group's feet, and swallow them whole.

The z-fighters were confused as to what had happened, but were scared over what became of their new friends. But to make their situation even worse, Chichi began screaming over Gohan's absence, and piccolo's worry over Neva's disappearance, leading everyone to assume they were taken too – but where eluded them all.


	5. Season 6 - Hitman Reborn Saga

CrimZon Universe Season 6 – Hitman Reborn Saga (Future Final Battle Arc)

**Warning: this is just an outline for me to use on continuing my work in making new episodes while giving you - the readers - an insight on future episodes. If you do not want to learn about what happen next, then don't read it. If you do, then I hope you enjoy because it will take me a very long time to finish.**

**Warning: These episodes are subject to change if I so see fit, and if there are any corrections to add into the stories.**

**Episode 72 – Too Large to Avoid**

Up in other world, just hearing from Piccolo about the young group taken away with their assailants, Goku and King kai tried to pinpoint their location via their energy signatures, but turned up nothing, till an unsuspecting projection of Yuuko, the dimensional witch, appeared before them. She shed some light with the best of her knowledge regarding their disappearance - due to the sudden contact of two wristgates which she gave to Erb and Uther, they were somehow able to replicate and create an actual stargate wormhole; but with an added factor to the phenomena - a solar flare just occurred on the local star of the system they were in, leading her to assume that they're not in the present anymore. But that wasn't her main reason for contacting the kai after all this time; the real reason lies what happens 11 years from now – the time where she took Trunks away from and why she kept it a secret until now.

Elsewhere however, in the black void, Yanai's and Kadaj's comrade, Unknown, had already found them out of sheer luck and coincidence. This time though, only Yanai, Dai, and the twins Yami, and Hikari, tasked themselves to go - Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo stayed behind to recover their strength.

Somewhere in a desolate high rise city, Erb, Lan, Ash, Gohan, Neva, Trunks, Tifa, Alia, and the ever soundly asleep Bulb – sleeping in a bag held by Alia - were transported in the middle of the streets, along with their three assailants, Uther, Draco and Loilta. Immediately resuming their death match, Erb and Uther wreaked havoc to the suspiciously quiet city while Erb's friends were being blocked by Draco and Lolita from rescuing him. Furthermore, Gohan and Neva were shocked by their involvement, but were no less eager to stop Uther from killing Erb.

Although, as Erb and Uther's continue to slaughter their surroundings Uther shed some light by sharing his name and their relations as brothers and yet not brothers at the same time – confusing Erb as to what he was. They encounter two groups – one group comprised of 6 individuals, each wearing black cloaks; another group composed of mostly middle school children, a few babies and adults, and in the center of them all a frighten brown hair Japanese boy was freaking out as to what's going on now.

**Episode 73 – The world of the mafia's**

With Erb's best effort, he urges the other saiyan to stop his attacks, but Uther fought on, throwing a devastating Heaven shocker to the red saiyan, thus forcing him to block for the group below. Erb transforms into a SSJ2 to push the attack back; but Uther in turn did the same, surprising, overwhelming and sending Erb plummeting to the group of children.

Uther goes on to finish Erb off with a full power heaven shocker in order to fulfill his goal; however, he spot the once frighten Asian boy to warp directly in front of him, freezing both his attack and himself in a block of ice. Erb watched the entire scene in awe, wondering who he was and why his forehead was on fire till it was extinguished; he soon heard his name to be Tsunayoshi Sawada. But their conversation shortly ends after a surprise attack by three members in black cloak attacked with the goal of capturing a girl in the group of kids named Yuni for their boss, Byakuran. At the same time though, Byakuran was also intrigued by the other's who've just intervened and judging by their flashy transformation, he somehow knew their kind using his godly powers. Out of nowhere however, Trunks arrived to help Erb, but after taking one look at Byakuran, he instead attacks him in will the intention of killing him, but was pushed back by his subordinates, Zakura and Kikyo who rushed to his side.

Erb's and Uther's group came to each of their side, splitting the total population into two division – Crimson and the mafia group, Vongola, against the opposite group, the Millefiore's six funeral wreaths and Uther's. And in a matter of seconds, the six funeral wreaths – mainly Zakura, Kikyo, and Torikabuto – attacked the saiyans and their allies. With most of their main saiyan fighters injured, they all retreated with the rest to get away from them. Members of the Vongola group, Hibari, Gokudera, and Squallo, held them back, but Draco soon pursued without Lolita, leaving Ash and Lan to back them up.

Heading to the exit, the rest of Crimson, Tifa, Trunks, Alia, Neva, Gohan, and Erb – including Bulb – running to the spot with each of the Vongola members in their arms. Following behind them, Hibari, Gokudera and Squallo were successful in their diversion. Lan and Ash however weren't so successful; they were running away from the rampaging dragon. However, they soon succeed by combing their attack – Lan's blitzstorm and Ash's Shredder sphere – to encase the dragon; although, they were startled to find Byakuran closing on them, flying straight at the group with the intention of capturing the girl Yuni.

**Episode 74 – Escape from Uther**

Luckily, the group arrived to the particle transport unit which will transport them away. Sadly, Byakuran was close by until one of Sawada's ally/enemy, Mukuro, appeared out of thin air to stop him in an illusion – Ash almost fainted after mistaking him to be a ghost. Mukuro's effort paid off, buying the group enough time to charge the transport unit with their energy/flames. But to all of their dismay, they watched a dark pillar rise up where Uther was last seen frozen, and quickly heard his raging war cry echo into their ears. After breaking out of his frozen prison, the super saiyan then flung his deadly heaven shocker straight to the group, plowing through the sky rise buildings like an unstoppable and powerful flood.

Byakuran hastily broke free of his illusion to fly away from the attack's path. In a last ditch effort, Ash thrusts a sol step to simply hold the wave back just so that they had time to teleport. In a matter of seconds, the group was finally teleported away, and the heaven shocker simple passed their last location in a destructive manner.

Milllefiore's forces regrouped, growling over their losses, but were now alone with Uther's group. Byakuran, containing his annoyance over Yuni's escape in a distasteful manner, and Uther, brewing over his lost opportunity in killing Erb, were about to go head to head with one another over who goes next in the transport unit, until they were greeted by a silver hair girl in a black dress named Yanai along with Dai, Hikari and Twins.

But Yanai quickly explained to both Uther and Byakuran. She told Uther that she had been looking for him to acquire his help in capturing Erb – which is only half true; after they capture Erb, she plans on capturing Uther next. She then explains how they found them all in the first place – the black hooded figure of their group, Unknown, was able to pinpoint both their location and opened a portal to them – an omnipotent power. She also came to meet Byakuran, a mutual friend to their own organization, called Nova, and he in turn, quickly recognized them from one of his experiences in other parallel worlds. The three of them then formed an alliance, where Uther wanted Erb dead, Yanai, wanting Erb captured, and Byakuran, only interested in capturing Yuni but after seeing saiyans arrive to his world, his plans finishing them off as well in order to join up with a certain being in the near future.

**Episode 75 – We are called Nova**

Teleporting roughly near a temple and in the trees, Sawada's and Erb's group arrive safe and sound, all except Ash who suffered major burn injuries to his leg after blocking the heaven shocker. Luckily for the group, Bulb finally awakens in a thundering display, and with no time to explain their situation, Erb ordered Bulb to heal Ash's leg. Lan suggested that they should get into hiding right now, and to destroy the transport unit so that they would not be followed. Gokudera shot at the unit and was successful on his mark but the unit was only partially damaged and teleported away, leaving the group to hide now thanks to Kusakabe – Hibari's right hand man actually – who came out of a trap door beside them. Before they left, they spot the transport unit come back, sending out 11 entities in different directions. Hibari and Dino went to where one of the individuals landed, leaving the rest to follow Kusakabe into the base.

Now in Vongola's base, the boys of the group discuss mainly about Erb's group, where Gokudera eagerly overwhelms Erb's friends with stacks of scientific questions. They were however unable to explain who was it that attacked them and it was then that Erb checked on how much time they had, but found it to have no timer. Bulb quickly inspects the wristgate, and opened up another display reading a different time which told them they were 10 years in the future. From his time spent sleeping for the past 7 days, Bulb had remember that a solar flare on a local sun could cause a regular stargate to randomly take them to different time periods – the wristgate was no exception though their gates still took them to another world. However, as soon as Neva tried to contact other world and even attempts teleporting, she was unable to sense power levels at all, which later lead the others to realize the same thing – the ones who were able to sense energy signatures, were no longer able to and they did not know how. This left them handicapped in sensing the enemy's presence.

The saiyans soon learn of Sawada's group also came from 10 years in the past by a device called the 10 year Bazooka and were forcibly switched with their future selves to defeat Byakuran who had the ability to share information with his other versions in other parallel dimensions and he's after the girl Yuni for her pacifiers which were the keys to his master plan – to become god. Team Crimson decided to help them seeing as how they owed them for their hospitality, but there, Lan asked Trunks for his reasons for attacking Byakuran in the first place; he answered by revealing a secret he held as instructed by Yuuko till the time was right regarding his own time and universe.

**Episode 76 – the Overwhelming truth**

One year from now, on his world, he met Byakuran and 9 other powerful individuals who came search for something – he doesn't know what, but he was able to describe three of the figures – one had long silver hair and a long blade, another with a black mask visor, and their supposed leader, a tall pitch black and dark red armored figure with two horns and powers which he could not describe – he sensed nothing, yet something was there. Yuuko had saved him before he had done anything, and was assigned to go with Erb because he was the key in changing that outcome in this universe. And with the assumption that the silver haired thugs from before were with the one who Trunks described, the crimson group made it their main objective to not only stop Byakruans plan, but to also stop the possible future from coming to fruition and learn as much as they can of their enemies to come.

With their abilities to sense energy signatures gone, Lan's detection system was the only way they could find them, but just after he used it to scan the area, he alerted every one of the enemy's presence having already arrived – three to be exact. Everyone exit out of their rooms to watch a part of the hallway explode and out came Zakura, followed by Draco and someone they didn't know – Dai of Nova. Zakura remarked his intelligence in following Draco due to his sense of smell, having already sniffed out the crimson group but sobbed over his transmitter being destroyed.

In an instant however, behind him, Dai materialized a large battle axe and leaped to Erb, sending him flying straight upward through the underground base and quickly to the sky. Luckily he brought his sword out just in time to parry and transforms to SSJ2. Dai pursued and Draco followed suit, but Lan and Ash made sure to keep Draco busy again, while Squalo steps in to slow Zakura down so the rest could escape.

But after they exited out of the base and took a breather, their base then exploded, and coming out of the burning place were members of Nova, Yanai, and the twins, Hikari and Yami. The Vongola group soon heard a transmission from Squalo, telling them to run and his last dying words; but there, Gohan, Trunks, Neva, and Tifa fought them off so that their allies – and Bulb - can run.

After the Vongola escaped, Tifa and Trunks were easily caught in a sealing spell made by the twins – making their bodies freeze in place. Gohan and Neva attack Yanai with long distance attacks, but she countered them by simply lifting up her fingers to call forth the earth around her to block. The two of them were then caught in the twin's sealing spell, and Yanai proceeded to combine two elements, fire and water, and forced two opposing forces to become one powerful force of nature, intended on killing them all. But to her shock, her magic was averted by Alia's, who then challenges all three of them in a magic duel.

**Episode 77 – A dire situation**

Off in the mountain region, Erb and Dai held their battle in isolation with just their weapons, but saiyan soon discovered Dai to be from the same group as Kadaj judging from his use in magic. He also learned his axe to have the ability to reflect any attack, either magic, energy, and even direct physical attacks; they are returned back with twice the power.

In another part of the region, Ash and Lan were pushing Draco back with their combination of Ash's aura enhanced wires tying the dragon down and Lan's megabuster blasting him away; but both left little damage.

At the former Vongola base, Alia quickly caught the three nova members by surprise after using five out of her nine tails to create an anti-magic field around them, freeing her friends in the process and instead, temporarily sealing her enemies the ability to use magic, and trapped them underneath the earth. Lan and Ash soon come flying in with Draco still following them, but Alia quickly placed a teleportation circle in his path and sent him somewhere far off. Her efforts however came with a price after the use of five of her tails, she began spitting out blood for over straining her body with more magic than she could handle.

The rest of Crimson with the exception of Erb, were soon placed under a spell by Alia to cover their scent so that Draco or anyone else couldn't sense nor smell them again. Then, out of the burning base, Zakura flew out, making the rest of them quickly vanish from his view and into the city to find their friends on foot. But they quickly find them by honing in on Tsuna's and one of the girls, Haru, ranting out hopelessly; however, after briefly regrouping, they all meet a mysterious man calling himself, Uncle Kawahira, telling them that they could hide in his shop and that he would handle the funeral wreaths. With no choice, they did as he said, but were all amazed by Zakura being fooled somehow and flew elsewhere. And as though more good news was impossible, they receive a transmission from Hibari of his accomplishment in defeating one of the 6 funeral wreaths known as Daisy.

Elsewhere, far from the action, Kikyo, Torikabuto and Bluebell arrived to where Byakuran was mediating to find where Sawada's group were; there, Uther patiently sat with a bored Lolita in order to recover his strength after being frozen. Shortly though, Byakuran emerged, discovering the whereabouts of their enemies, leaving Bluebell, Kikyo, and Torikabuto to fetch Yuni, and for Lolita to follow.

**Episode 78 – The Hell Hole**

With the things as they are, Yamamoto – Sawada's rain flame user – decided to head back to the base to find Squalo. Bianchi, Giannini and Spanner decide to tag along for various other reasons. This left the current forces to consist of Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn, Haru, I-pin, Yuni, Kyoko, Chrome, Basil, Lambo, Ryohei, Fuuta, Lal Mirch, Trunks, Tifa, Lan, Ash, Gohan, Neva, Bulb, and Alia. But as soon as the group settled, Lambo revealed himself to be Torikabuto – the real one was tied up underneath the sofa – and took Yuni away. Everyone tried to stop him, but Kikyo and Bluebell appeared and stopped them – the Crimson team were too worn out and injured from their recent scuffles to fight. Luckily, Yuni's comrades, Gamma, Nozaru, and Tazaru, came to save her. But Torikabuto quickly dispatched most of them with ease and was heading to Gamma and Yuni till Sawada entered the fray in his dying will state, proving more than a match for the funeral wreath even after opening a box in his chest called the hell hole to transform into a moth like being. His transformation also brought a powerful illusion that caught almost everyone in fright as their five senses were beginning to become distorted.

Kikyo explained his comrade's ability to even hinder that of Sawada's hyper intuition, but was quickly proven elsewise after Chrome assisted her boss by tracking Torikabuto with the use of her Vongola box, Evil Lens. The other funeral wreaths tried to intervene but then Reborn, Gohan, and Ryohei came to Tsuna. In a few swift blows and firing his x burner, Torikabuto was defeated, making the wreaths retreat.

From a distance though, Lolita can see the entire fiasco but could not find Erb to be among them, hence, she did not enter the battle. However, she swiftly spotted a larger one occurring over in the mountain region and decided to head there. Coincidentally, in the same region, Erb, like his battle with Kadaj, was defenseless against Dai's magic which was mainly his battle axe. As the death match between them continued to rage on, Erb made a desperate attempt to break Dai's battle axe, and he did with one powerful slash to its handle bar, breaking it into pieces. But as he fired a dragon fist soon after with hopes of finishing his bout, he learned that the reflection ability wasn't in the axe but was Dai's very own, and so Erb's attack was countered. The resulting blast carved the landscape into a large wide trench of smoldering dirt, with a badly wounded Erb and a hungry black beast waiting to cut him down now with a newly materialized battle axe.

**Episode 79 – A hasty decision**

As the match between Dai and Erb comes to a conclusion, Lolita arrived to the site, but spotted Dai about to finish off the man whom Uther wanted to kill himself, and so she intervened, stopping him by making him stay in place with her psychic powers. But he quickly broke free using his reflection magic to repel the force keeping him down and warped to her with his axe raised. In a flash however, Erb reached her first and used himself as a meat shield for her, but delivered a new technique he created just now called Reverse Fist – slowly placing the palms of his hands at Dai's chest armor, and perform an internal strike by pouring a massive amount of his aura straight through the target from front to back.

His attacked worked, meaning that Dai's reflection ability can only work on heavy strikes, not soft strikes. Dai growled in pain, retreated back into the black void, and left Erb to fall to the floor with Lolita shocked by his actions and how it reminded her of how her older sister saved her back on Apokolips. Upon her hesitation, Neva and Lan arrived to rescue Erb, but now they had to with the telekinesis.

In a hotel, Byakuran receives a report from his remaining funeral wreaths about their failure in capturing Yuni. They were soon welcomed by Yanai and the twins, furious over their lack of knowledge concerning crimson team's magic user and how easily they were sealed away. With their forces slowly dwindling, Byakuran decided to give a call to his other subordinates to go the Vindette prison to release the last funeral wreath named Ghost, instilling fear to the others.

At the last site where Erb was, Uther regroups with Draco – who came running from across the other side of the world at high speed – to find Lolita standing alone, hearing her report of Erb's friends to have come here first and took him away; but in truth, she let them go, believing that Erb must be a good person for the risk he took. Uther hardly believed her, but was not mad at all; he relished in having the chance to finish him off personally next time – if he can find them. Draco was unable to smell Erb's scent anymore, which left them not much to go on except to head back to the hotel where Byakuran's forces have gathered.

**Episode 80 – The Coming of War **

At night, all of Crimson's members and the Vongola's secluded themselves deep in the forest where Alia made a barrier around them so that no one could sense nor smell them anymore, but remarked that they would not stay hidden for long. Everyone was soon healed by Bulb whereas Erb ate a senzu bean. Among the saiyans and their other friends, they gathered all of the information they've obtained thus far, believing the magic group, Nova, are with Kadaj. But the other saiyan with the dragon and the little girl are however, not affiliated but both groups seem to be allies with the Millefiore family – each of them intent on destroying the Vongola family and Crimson. Regarding their method in returning back to their timeline, they acquired good news from Tsuna that when their battle with Byakuran is over, they can go with them, back to their present time – 10 years back; maybe then they can also figure out why their ability to sense others are gone.

Their attention were soon drawn to a little feud sparked between the former members of the Millefiore, Gamma, Nosaru, Tazaru and Shoichi but it was settled after Yuni joined in to settle tha matter peacefully. She then spoke of her god-like ability to predict the future in order to mention Byakuran's power to be withering just like her own. And as a means to stop him for good, she told everyone that she will not run away anymore and that tomorrow will be the decisive moment where Byakuran will come to them. Everyone agreed, even Erb's team, and he also spoke out, telling them that the man who started all of this will come after them again, and he wanted to finish his fight as soon as possible too. Is was then where Yuni shed a smile to him, mentioning that he remembered hearing him speak in the same manner as before, leading Erb to ask how which she answered back with that fact that this wasn't the first time he and his friends came to their world – Lan quickly stopped anyone else from asking anymore questions regarding the past for fear of changing it for the worse.

With things now settled, the newly reunited vongola and crimson team began formulating a plan of defense against Byakuran's, Uther's, and Nova's forces for tomorrow, and made their location their final base of operation.

The next morning, having discovered their location via Byakuran's visions, Uther, Draco, Lolita, nova's four members, the three funeral wreaths, and Byakuran along with 100 high class flame user of different elements from each wreath – around 500 in total – gathered together to launch their assault with everything they had.

**Episode 81 – Let War commence**

With all of their forces gathered, the millefiore, and their allies began their march to capture both Yuni and Erb. From four different directions, with the whereabouts of their enemies in the middle, Zakura and Dai will move their fraction of the forces from the front, Kikyo's and Draco's will attack from the left, Bluebell's from the right, and the twins will lead another from the back. Uther, Lolita, Byakuran, and Yanai stayed behind for the time being.

Approaching from the front, Zakura and Dai – along with a fraction of their total forces – marched forward, but were the first to be ambushed. Zakura was mortally wounded by the three of the opposite party members, Gokudera, Lal, Gamma – they used a combination attack with their box weapons. Dai was shot down by a well-placed Kamehameha wave by Gohan, and Trunks incapacitated most of the other forces with well-placed energy blasts to keep them disarrayed – his sword was still broken from Uther's initial attack. However, Zakura immediately opened his hell hole to transform into a figure resembling a , and Dai reflects back Gohan's blast to the sky, thus igniting the first battle.

Back at their base, Erb and the others used Lan's detection grid to plan their counter attack seeing as how they will be attacked from four fronts – front back, left and right. The only remaining members left were Erb, Bulb, Neva, Alia, Tifa, Kyoko, Haru, Tsuna, Reborn, Yuni, I-pin, and Fuuta. Erb soon decided to handle their rear end, while Tifa and Neva went on to the left.

In the front, Zakura made quick work of Lal and Gamma, leaving Gokudera to open his vongola box, and fight the dinosaur monster alone, while Trunks and Gohan fought off Dai and the rest in hand to hand combat. With difficult effort, Gokudera mortally wounded Zakura and almost brought him to submission but Bluebell soon arrives with her own forces from the left, overwhelming the vongola's frontal team. Still, the frontal team earned a quick save from the Vongola's assassination group, Varia, consisting of Xanxus – their leader – and three other members. Along with them, Neva and Tifa tracked Bluebell down after she left their left flank to tend with the front.

From the right however, Ryohei, Basil, Lambo, Tazaru, Nosaru, Ash and Lan failed in their ambush against Kikyo and Draco – though luckily Ash and Lan were able to incapicatate the other flame users with energy mines. There, they witnessed Kikyo releasing a box full of Velociraptors, to keep them busy and Draco violently attacking the same two saiyans who kept hindering him from before.

**Episode 82 – Smokes and Mirrors**

Kikyo and Draco quickly overwhelmed the right flank team, Lambo's cry for Sawada's mom made him release his vongola's box to reveal a large shield called the Ranpou's Shield, producing devastating lightning bolts, destroying the raptors swiftly and cleanly. Kikyo then finally released his own hell hole, revealing his form to consist of several spinosaurus's sprouting out from a cloud of purple mist produced by Kikyo, and in his initial strike he wounded Basil with a swift shoulder slice from one of his heads.

Because of Kikyo's monstrous fighting ability, Ryohei opens his own vongola box to be that of boxing gears called the Knuckle of maximum Break, giving him enhanced physical abilities and mastery in aerial combat. However, despite the young boxer's effort, his operational limit was 3 minutes due to his body's current condition and the cloud flame user took advantage of that. The two saiyans were also facing a similar dilemma, with their powers slowly weakening and the dragon still attacking them with full force - they were almost done for. Out of nowhere though, Hibari then entered the fight against Kikyo, thus taking Ryohei's place, but was immediately killed when one of the spinosaur's head sprouted out of the ground and later a barrage of them fed on his body.

Behind the vongola base of operation, Erb faced with the twins and their foot soldiers, but in a startling display of power, the red saiyan stunned them all from a powerful shockwave blast by powering up to a SSJ2, leaving only the twins standing, and eager to capture the dragon saiyan alive or dead.

Back where Bluebell and Zakura fought, the Varia forces were slowly being defeated one after the other, and though Xanxus was the last one left, he was struck down by a surprise attack from Kikyo after he finished off the right flank forces – he was the only one who came back, while Draco was still fighting his remaining enemy. With just the three saiyans and one kai still fighting on the frontlines, the funeral wreaths were going to make quick work of them till the real vongola's emerged from an illusion made by Mukuro and with him, his own team arrived along with one of Varia's member, Flan – the right flank team, the left flank team, Varia, and the frontal team regrouped.

**Episode 83 – A change of Heart**

At the base however, Alia was the only one of Crimson team to stay behind, and to her dismay, Yanai emerged in front of the group from a teleportation circle. Now Yanai could have a rematch with the wolf girl. Sawada wanted to help, but Alia warned that his powers will be needed elsewhere. But Yanai proves her skills to be much greater than before, and with Alia's inability to use more than 4 of her tails, the clear winner of their duel was going to be Yanai, especially after she summoned a large meteor over their heads, intent on destroying them all – though she will make sure to take Yuni first for Byakuran.

Everyone at the main battle site saw the meteor descending above where their base is, and Trunks was tasked to return to the base as quickly he can.

Watching a meteorite exiting out of a magic circle above the sky, Erb nonetheless fought Hikari and Yami with little difficulty as their ability to freeze their opponent's movements only worked if they could aim their spells at him; but Uther then arrived from launching himself to their position, attacking the twins instead after knowing from the start that they would betray attack him as soon as they had taken Erb. This left just the two saiyans alone, and isolated from the rest – their own battles resumed.

Across the battlefield, Dai and Yanai learned of Uther's betrayal, and with him, Lolita came to the aid of the remaining vongola's at the base, whereas Draco rushed towards Dai, both following his orders he had given to them before the battle started.

At the base, Lolita managed to push back the meteor from where it came by using her psychic powers, and after a short struggling moment with Yanai's magic, Lolita was able to atomize a part of Yanai's left arm into single molecules. Yami and Hikari quickly came to her aid, taking her away back into the void, which left Dai to leave soon after. Trunks arrives to learn of Yanai's retreat, but assumed Lolita to be an enemy until Alia and the rest assured him that she meant them no harm, allowing him to return back in haste, and a brief time for Lolita to wonder if she Erb and his friends weren't their real enemies at all.

**Episode 84 – Two Forces Collide**

Lan and Ash finally made it to the main battlegrounds after Draco's suddenly left and betrayed both Nova and Millefiore. They decided to leave him alone to contend with Dai, but after the armored man retreated, Draco went on standby, making the Crimson team cautious as to what he might do next.

With Uther and Erb fighting in the back, the noncombatants fighting at the base, and everyone else gathered in the front, Byakuran decided it was time to unleash Ghost in order to finish the job properly this time. In a matter of seconds, Ghost was released by Byakuran's side, and teleported itself to where most of the fighters were, shocking everyone by both its entrance and its similar appearance to Byakuran.

Gokudera, Basil and Ryohei perform a combination box attack against the abnormal monster but were easily blocked, and soon after, everyone's energy were oozing out and being absorbed by the astral being electric flame user, Ghost. Bluebell and Zakura were unfortunate in losing all of their flame powers after one of Ghost's many tentacles caught them and sucked them dry. Though the saiyans and the kai were able to dodge the leech-like threads, they were the only ones greatly affected by Ghost's ability to easily draw out their energy from their bodies from just its presence alone, making them revert back to their base state. The flame users faced a similar issue, but unlike the saiyans, not much of their flames were being taken since their main source of power came from their rings. However, as though nothing could stop the electric flame user, Sawada finally entered the battle, hoping to use his own absorption ability to cancel out Ghost's.

They were stuck in a brief stalemate as they try to absorb each other's energy. But the young mafia boss won, though he received no power up from it. Up above them, they learned where the energy had gone to be stored in Byakuran due to the fact that Ghost was just Byakurans other self in another universe – but because Byakuran brought his other self to his universe, he was mutated to be what they saw as Ghost.

**Episode 85 – The rise of a prince**

With everyone in plain sight, Byakuran made his entrance in a flashy manner; Xanxus and Mukuro attacked him without hesitation, but he came out unscathed from their attacks. Sawada then goes on the assault, dealing various kicks and punches at high speed equaling that of a super saiyan. But like before, the boss of millefiore was unharmed and instantly overpowered the young mafia boss with his box weapon, the white dragon, and displayed his dominance by sprouting wings out of his back, made by the flames he had gathered from Ghost. Sawada retaliates by opening his vongola box into attack mode, Mitena Di Vongola Primo, and fired his Big bang Axel attack; but all of his confidence quickly vanished after Byakuran effortlessly blocked it with his strongest defensive technique, White Applause. After a quick thrashing by Byakuran, he then pins Tsunayoshi in a headlock and forced the middle schooler to channel out his flame to counter his in order to draw Yuni and the pacifiers to them.

But coming back from the base with all of his strength intact, Trunks bashed Byakuran off of Tsuna, and out of revenge, the super saiyan took him on in his place. Though like the vongola boss, the saiyan was hardly a match with the overpowered human since he also had stolen the remainder of his friend's energy, making his strength equaling that of several super saiyans.

But unable to contain his rage and need to change the future, like Ash, Trunks ascends to a SSJ2, and brought himself to become Byakuran's equal. With the situation against him, Byakuran urgently used his white dragon to restrain Trunks so that he can reach Tsuna in another headlock and force his ring to resonate with his own. His goal was achieved, after the arrival of the pacifiers and Yuni came in a ball of sky color flames, encasing both her, Tsuna, and Byakuran in an impenetrable orange dome, leaving everyone else outside, eagerly trying to reach them.

Far from the main battle, Erb and Uther were continuing their duel with no interruption and equally in all aspects of power. However, after firing his Kamehameha wave directly at Uther, he finally asked him as to why he wanted to kill him. Uther responded that he would never answer to him because he was nothing but a doll whom was given life and a soul by the dragon within them. The dragon was so powerful and dangerous that it required two bodies to inhabit in order to be sealed away. The reason why Uther and his real brother were chosen was due to the cruelty of fate and of a green hair woman – at the age of 3 they were at the wrong place and the wrong time; and so, the dragon sealed their real body and soul away in another dimension that it created, putting them in an endless dream, and made the being known as Erb to take their place, using both of their genes and its own; hence this is why Erb was red lizard man and had saiyan powers.

Learning of his existence to be nothing short from meaningless – that he never existed in the first place – Uther took advantage of his state of despair and transformed into what he called the dark state, combing his SSJ2 powers with his dragon powers, resembling similarly to the armored fiend form with only the area above his nose to remain the same. If he can kill Erb then he would kill the green hair girl as well, leaving his only goal left to be freeing his other brother.

**Episode 86 – An Honorable Sacrifice**

With Tsuna, Byakuran, and Yuni trapped in the orange dome, the pacifiers began to activate themselves, signaling the dead arcobaleno's eventual revival. Byakuran was close now to achieving his goal – obtaining the Trinsette to become a higher being; god. In an act of superiority and with Tsuna still stuck in his headlock, he heartlessly twists his neck to produce a swift crack noise, scaring everyone half to death.

But thinking as though he had already won and no one else could stop him now, Reborn then provided a short and brief word of encouragement to Tsuna, who risen up painfully with desperation in his eyes to stop him. Byakuran tried finishing him off permanently by striking his heart with a smaller version of his white dragon technique after lecturing them on how cruel fate was and his reasons for wanting to be god. Tsuna was inevitably struck down, but was saved by another ring given to him by friend when he was just starting out as a mafia boss.

After his life or death situation, Tsuna was brimming with a new and stronger resolve, with it, he unknowingly charges his vongola ring which brought out his past ancestor, the Vongola Primo, to come out along with his 6 other vongola members – Ash almost fainted again from seeing ghosts. With their arrival, the vongola ring's true power were awaken, increasing the boy's strength to match Byakuran's – he was strong enough to even rip his wings off after delivering a backward heel kick to his head and even overwhelming his White Applause with the same attack.

Though the tables had turned, the inevitable outcome of the pacifier's revivals was Yuni's life to be sacrificed, and the notion of dying alone was hindering her own resolve. The rest of the vongola and crimson tried a combine assault to crack open the dome, and were successful in making one large enough hole for at least one person to quickly enter. Gamma took the opportunity and swiftly entered the dome, embracing Yuni in his arms without any hesitation, willingly wanting to follow her forever as her guardian – the two of them soon disappear, and with Yuni gone, Byakuran's plans were now foiled.

**Episode 87 – The Splitting of Two**

With Yuni's death to only fuel Tsuna's anger, he unleashed his full power X burner in retaliation against Byakuran's outcry for vengeance, leading to a final power struggle with Tsuna's x burner, and Byakuran's black flame blast.

The blast struggle between the two young men comes to a climax, with Tsuna eventually overwhelming the millefiore boss and incinerating him to nothing, and their battle was signaled to be over after Tsuna reverts back to his normal self. Everyone sobbed over Yuni's and Gamma's sacrifice, but Reborn made it a point to remind them that the memories they left with them will stay with them forever – the group's time with her was short, but her sacrifice in reviving the rest of the arcobalenos and restoring balance to their world was more than enough to gain everyone's respect – even crimson team.

Despite that, even if their main enemy was finished, another battle continued to rage on still and quickly crash down beside them. And to their horror, they find Erb lying on the ground with a lifeless expression - he was defeated - and Uther was slowly losing control over his sanity.

Lolita joined up with Draco - Alia and Bulb joined up too - and with a change of heart, the young girl tried to stop Uther from killing Erb, reasoning with him that he should let him live. But the berserk saiyan instead attacked her, causing Draco to restrain him but was thrown aside with a single shrugg. The rest of the saiyans, the single kai, the wolf girl, and their guide, Bulb, tried to stand in his path, even if that meant being struck down by a heaven shocker strong enough to destroy everything the entire landscape around them. This made Lan order their allies to run as far away as possible for their safety, but they knew it was futile – nowhere was safe when Uther attacks. But after Uther fired, Tsuna quickly entered his hyper dying will state and flew in the path of the blast to absorb the blast, though the effects of absorbing his dragon powers crippled Tsuna's body to revert back to normal, allowing Uther to charge another.

However to everyone's utter shock, Uther's and Erb's wristgate came back to life after sensing another solar flare in a nearby star was just produed, and with their activation, another stargate appeared beneath their feet; but this time two were formed - one underneath Erb and another underneath Uther; splitting the combine total of team Crimson and Uther's comrades into two groups. And unlike before, the gates were slowly dragging them all down, along with Tsuna who was desperately trying to escape but was too weak to free himself. His friends tried to reach him, but couldn't; luckily, Trunks was stood beside him and mustered all his strength to grab Tsuna, rip him off the gate's grip, and throw him to his friends, allowing only himself, his team, and Uther's people to be sucked in, and disappear from the Vongola's sights. The result of their abrupt exit, lead the combined group to be split apart, sent to different worlds in another different time period.


End file.
